


I'm coming home (just in time)

by EstherftLarry



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1969, 2015 - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Ceci est une traduction, Creatures, Doctor Who AU, Drama, Happy Ending, IMPORTANT CA, Inspiré d'un épisode de Doctor Who, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystère, TARDIS - Freeform, TRADUCTION, Time Travel, alien - Freeform, alternative universe, ames soeurs, ange - Freeform, aventure, bien sûr, cabine téléphonique, doncaster, holmes chapel, larry - Freeform, maison abandonée, par contre, parce que le Docteur est un alien, statues d'ange, énigme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherftLarry/pseuds/EstherftLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Je ne suis pas à Hull !» Fulmine Louis, mais il ne sait pas qui il est en train d'essayer de convaincre à ce point là.</p><p>«Mais tu y es !» S'exclame le garçon en secouant sa tête.</p><p>Avant que Louis ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, le gamin Irlandais se lève, faisant reculer Louis de plusieurs pas.</p><p>Le garçon lui tend quelque chose. «Regarde, c'est écrit noir sur blanc juste ici !» Continu le gars, regardant le journal. «Hull, 1920.»</p><p>Louis prend une respiration aigu, ses yeux s'ouvrant grandement. «1920 ?!» Il prend le journal des mains du garçon, et quand ses yeux atterrissent sur le papier, il se sent comme si le monde venait juste de s'effondrer.</p><p>Un million de pensées passent à travers son esprit là, tout de suite. Tellement de questions, comme comment il a finit dans le Yorkshire dans les années 1920, pourquoi il ne peut se rappeler de rien ?</p><p>La seule chose dont il se rappel est...</p><p>«Harry!»</p><p>«Qui est Harry?» Demande le gars avec une voix prudente.</p><p>Oh mon Dieu, Harry.</p><p>Ou un voyage à travers le temps où Harry combat son chemin pour retrouver Louis, parce que quand deux âmes sont destinées à être réunies, rien ne peut les en empêcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm coming home (just in time)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm coming home (just in time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211471) by [larrycaring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring). 



> Bonjour à tous.
> 
> Ceci est ma première traduction et mon premier écrit concret, que je termine et que je laisse pas de côté mdr.
> 
> Donc c'est une traduction d'un OS sur DOCTOR WHO !! Une de mes séries fav voilà voilà.
> 
> Bien sûr j'ai l'accord de l'auteure (qui est larrycaring sur AO3 et Twitter -si jamais.) pour faire cette traduction.
> 
> Vous n'avez aucunement besoin d'avoir vu la série pour lire et comprendre ce OS. Tout est expliqué.
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que la traduction n'est pas trop foireuse et que c'est cohérent etc...
> 
> Voilà voilà, n'hésitez surtout pas à mettre un kudo ça fait toujours plaisir (et à commenter aussi pourquoi pas :p)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

I'm coming home (just in time)

_écrit par larrycaring_

_traduction par moi_

 

_**PASSÉ** _

 

Louis se sent perdu pendant un moment. Sa vision est brouillée et il se sent étourdi et fatigué, comme s'il avait couru un marathon de 50km. Il est haletant, complètement désorienté. Doucement, il décide de prendre note de l'endroit où il se trouve.

 

Ses yeux sont grands ouverts sur le paysage. Il a l'impression d'être au milieu d'un champs de blé, le soleil brille au-dessus de lui et les rayons du soleil le touchent, le faisant avoir chaud dans son manteau d'hiver. Ce qui...

 

Ce qui n'a aucun sens du tout. Parce que Louis était dans le froid de Londres il y a quelques secondes. Il pleuvait même ; il est sûr de ça.

 

Il tourne sur lui-même, se protégeant du soleil avec une main en vérifiant ses alentours.

 

« Qu'est-ce que... » Il murmure, ses yeux confus scannant le champs de blé pour trouver des réponses d'une façon ou d'une autre.

 

Son regard se pose sur un jeune garçon assit sur un mur en pierre brutes. On dirait que le gamin lit un journal en mangeant une pomme, et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué Louis qui est debout à quelques mètres plus loin.

 

Louis ne pense pas à deux fois avant de se ruer vers le mâle.

 

« Hey toi ! » Il cri, faisant sursauter le gars sur le mur, son cou se rompant à la voix.

 

« Whoa ! D'où tu viens, mec ? Je t'ai pas entendu ! » S'exclame le garçon, et Louis peut définitivement entendre un accent irlandais. Il a aussi remarqué ses cheveux blonds et un joyeux visage tout rouge. Il a l'air assez amical, mais Louis n'a pas le temps de faire connaissance.

 

Il arrête le garçon blond, prenant en compte son accoutrement. Il porte un béret et des habits plutôt vieux, une tenue assez étrange à porter, si vous demandez à Louis.

 

« Où est-ce que je suis ? » Interroge Louis, faisant cligner des yeux le garçon et puis glousser.

 

« Tu vas bien ? » Demande le gars au lieu de répondre.

 

Louis n'a pas le temps pour ça. Il ne comprend vraiment rien, où il se trouve, comment il est arrivé ici, donc non, il ne va pas bien.

 

« Dis-moi où je suis ! » Il ne voulait pas paraître sec, mais le garçon surprit, lève ses mains en l'air avec de grands yeux.

 

« Oi, d'accord. Tu es à Hull. »

 

« Hull. » Louis répond en écho abasourdi.

 

« Absolument, Hull. » Le gars Irlandais confirme, toujours perché sur son mur, regardant Louis de haut en bas, intrigué.

 

Louis fronce les sourcil.

 

Comment a-t-il atterrit ici putain ?

 

« Hull. » Louis répète après un temps. « Comme à Hull, la ville dans l'East Riding du Yorkshire ? » Il s'informe, devenant de plus en plus frénétique et confus.

 

« Ouais, maintenant tu es sur le trolley ! » Répond le garçon avec un sourire, mais il le perd rapidement quand Louis le fixe seulement avec des yeux vides d'expression.

 

Le garçon regarde autour de lui comme si Louis était un peu fou. « T'es un drôle de vieil oiseau. T'es sûr que ça va , mec ? »

 

« Non, non je ne vais pas bien ! » Aboie Louis, faisant tressaillir le garçon. « Je ne suis pas à Hull. Je suis à Londres ! J'étais à Londres ! » Il bégaye, en se tournant pour regarder autour de lui.

 

« Mais ça n'est pas Londres... » Rétorque le garçon avec une voix hésitante. « Nous sommes- » Il s'arrête de lui-même quand Louis se retourne, jetant un mauvais regard au garçon.

 

« Je ne suis pas à Hull. Arrête de dire des absurdités. » Rugit Louis.

 

« C'est toi qui le dit. » Répond le garçon. « Mec, si quelqu'un est en train de dire des balivernes, c'est toi... » Il murmure, et Louis lui donne un autre sale regard.

 

« Je ne suis pas à Hull ! » Fulmine Louis, mais il ne sait pas qui il est en train d'essayer de convaincre à ce point là, parce qu'il y a une chose dont il est sûr, c'est qu'il n'est plus à Londres.

 

« Mais tu y es ! » S'exclame le garçon en secouant sa tête.

 

Avant que Louis ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, le gamin Irlandais se lève, faisant reculer Louis de plusieurs pas.

 

Le garçon lui tend quelque chose. « Regarde, c'est écrit noir sur blanc juste ici ! » Continu le gars, regardant le journal. « Hull, 1920. »

 

Louis prend une respiration aigu, ses yeux s'ouvrant grandement. « 1920 ?! » Il prend le journal des mains du garçon, et quand ses yeux atterrissent sur le papier, il se sent comme si le monde venait juste de s'effondrer.

 

**The Hull Times, 5 Juillet 1920**

 

C'est quoi ce bordel.

 

C'est quoi ce bordel réellement !?

 

Le cœur de Louis commence a battre plus vite, il peut entendre le sang dans ses oreilles, peut se sentir léviter quelque part ailleurs.

 

Parce que ça ne peut certainement pas être possible. Comment ça peut être putain de possible !? Est-ce que c'est une sorte de prank !? Est-ce qu'il est actuellement en train de rêver ? Juste pour être sûr, il se pince.

 

« Ça va, mec ? Pourquoi ta bouche est resté ouverte comme ça ? » Tente de blaguer le garçon, faisant Louis le regarder avec des yeux effrayés.

 

« Wow, ok... » Lâche le garçon, remarquant le malaise de Louis.

 

Louis sent un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, il n'a pas réellement enregistré quand ses jambes ont commencé à bouger et quand ses fesses ont frappés la pierre là où le garçon l'a fait asseoir.

 

Un million de pensées passent à travers son esprit là, tout de suite. Tellement de questions, comme comment il a finit dans le Yorkshire dans les années 1920, pourquoi il ne peut se rappeler de quelque chose ? Oh Dieu, est-ce qu'il est devenu amnésique ?

 

« Hey, prend une profonde respiration, ça va aller... » Dit doucement le garçon Irlandais, en essayant d'être réconfortant tout en frottant le dos de Louis.

 

Non, ça ne va pas aller. Louis ne peut pas se rappeler de comment il est arrivé ici. La seule chose dont il se rappel est...

 

« Harry ! » Laisse échapper Louis dans un halètement.

 

Le mouvement de la main dans son dos s'arrête. « Qui est Harry? » Demande le gars avec une voix prudente.

 

Oh mon Dieu, Harry.

 

Louis relève la tête, en regardant droit devant lui tout en luttant à récupérer sa respiration.

 

Il ne peut pas arrêter la panique qui monte en lui. Mais il pense qu'il a le droit de paniquer maintenant, considérant la situation.

 

La seule chose qu'il peut se rappeler c'est d'être avec Harry dans un terrifiant manoir ; et Dieu, il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a laissé le garçon bouclé l'entraîner dans cette maison abandonnée ? Pourquoi il ne peut rien se rappeler ?

 

C'est tout flou et confus.

 

Il était en train de vagabonder dans la maison après que Harry ait insisté pour y aller parce qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose qu'il voulait lui montrer. Ils ont été séparé parce que Harry était allé quelque part...

 

Oui, maintenant il se rappel.

Harry est allé ouvrir la porte d'entrée parce que quelqu'un avait sonné la cloche... Louis était resté caché derrière, écoutant leur conversation. Et alors, il a entendu un bruit étrange derrière lui... Et quand il s'est retourné il... Il...

 

Louis fronce des sourcils, frissonnant . Il se rappel.

 

Il a fait face à la statue la plus horrible et la plus terrifiante qu'il n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie.

 

Et alors, c'était le vide. Total black out.

 

Il a juste atterrit ici, dans ce champs.

 

Oh mon Dieu, Harry est toujours dans le manoir ! Et il va être aussi être attaqué !

 

Louis s'enfuit, la situation l'a finalement frappé comme l'adrénaline pompe à travers ses veines.

 

« Oi ! » cri le gars Irlandais, surpris, le suivant à sa suite.

 

Louis l'ignore et à la place commence à marcher loin à un rythme rapide.

 

« Attends ! » S'exclame le garçon, agrippant Louis par le coude. « Où est-ce que tu pense aller ? »

 

Louis libère son bras. « Laisse-moi partir ! Je dois trouver Harry ! »

 

Le gars blond saisit encore ses épaules, faisant Louis lui faire face. « Qui est Harry !? » Il hurle. « T'as besoin de rassembler tes pensées merde, mec ! Tu n'es clairement pas dans un bon état d'esprit ! » Il le résonne, et Louis s'autorise quelques secondes pour respirer.

 

« Je peux t'aider ! » Insiste le garçon, verrouillant ses yeux bleus avec ceux de Louis. Ce dernier le fixe, ses yeux toujours frénétiques et son cœur battant vite. « Dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive. »

 

« Je- » La voix de Louis vacille. « Je ne suis pas sûr. »

 

Louis doit plutôt avoir l'air en désordre et il sonne probablement totalement fou, alors le garçon blond enroule un bras autour de lui, le prenant sous son aile.

 

~

 

_**PRÉSENT** _

 

Harry doit être fou. Oui, plausiblement.

 

Il est actuellement en train de grimper sur un ensemble de grilles en fer forgé, et il aurait pensé que la notice '' **Danger Restez en Dehors Structure Peu Sûre Conseil Régional de Londres** '' l'aurait arrêté d'aller explorer la grande maison, mais apparemment non.

 

Il exhale dans une bouffée quand il atterrit de l'autre côté, frottant ses mains ensemble pour enlever les sales marques noires de ses mains. Il s'assure que son appareil photo est toujours autour de son cou, bien sûr qu'il y est, avant de faire son chemin vers la maison.

 

Le bâtiment à l'air plus flippant la nuit. Bien sûr que ça l'est. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais d'un vieux manoir abandonné depuis des années ? Le lieu est doucement en train de tomber en morceaux, et personne ne voudra détruire ou construire quelque chose de nouveau à la place. Mais c'est OK pour Harry, parce que c'est une bonne zone pour prendre des photos. Après tout, ça pourrait faire un bon projet pour ses cours de photographie. La vieille propriété est certainement pleine d'histoire.

 

Harry marche vers le bord de fenêtre le plus proche, qui à l'air de donner sur une véranda. Il la casse, mais pas avant d'avoir prit une photo de l'inscription écrite en rouge sur la planche de bois.

 

Une fois à l'intérieur, il recherche sa lampe torche dans son sac à dos, l'effleurant en regardant autour de lui. La véranda est remplie de poussières et de toiles d'araignées, d'un canapé pourri au milieu de la pièce et d'un chandelier cassé sur le sol. Il prend plusieurs photos de tout ça, avant de prendre plus de captures des meubles autour de lui.

 

Mais alors, quelque chose a attiré ses yeux sur la façade. Il bouge son appareil photo de son visage, remarquant un ''P'' en grosse lettre bleue sur le mur.

 

Il fronce des sourcils, marchant plus près du mur décrépit. La lettre ''P'' provient d'en-dessous du papier peint qui s'enlève. Harry lève ses mains hésitant, ses doigts le démangeant de l'enlever. Il prend une profonde et courte respiration et le fait, révélant une phrase.

 

'' _Prends garde aux Anges Pleureurs._ ''

 

Harry fronce des sourcils en enlevant encore plus de papier peint, découvrant '' _Oh, et échappe-toi !_ '' d'écrit.

 

Harry fronce ses sourcils plus profondément. Il remarque qu'il y en a encore, donc il enlève encore du papier peint. '' _Vraiment, échappe-toi !_ ''

 

Il en enlève plus, et plus, déchirant toute la chose. '' _Harry Styles, enfuis-toi MAINTENANT !_ ''

 

Harry halète, se reculant et s'enfuyant rapidement. Une fois qu'il s'est agenouillé sur le sol, il entend la fenêtre derrière lui éclater, il dirige la lumière de sa torche vers l'extérieur pour voir quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais dehors, il n'y a seulement qu'une statue se tenant proche de la fenêtre.

 

Il plisse ses yeux à cela, remarquant que c'est un ange avec ses mains couvrant son visage. Il illumine le jardin avec sa torche, mais ne voit rien.

 

Il exhale, toujours étourdi, il tourne alors sa tête pour relire les mots sur le mur.

 

'' _Prends garde aux Anges Pleureurs._ ''

 

« Qu'est-ce que... » Marmonne Harry, il retourne au mur. Il retire plus de papier peint et...

 

Là, en grosses lettres, il lit les mots : '' _Amour de Louis._ ''

 

Harry se retrouve sidéré pendant un moment, fixant le mur avec une respiration battante.

 

~

 

Harry a du mal à déverrouiller la porte. Avec un coup de hanche, la serrure se déverrouille finalement, Harry laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Et Louis a dit la dernière fois qu'il devait appeler un serrurier, ouais, vraiment.

 

Il secoue la tête avec un sourire affectif, enlevant ses chaussures, complètement recouvertes de boue. Il se sent comme un vrai aventurier, explorant une vieille maison avec des alentours parfaitement flippants. Il a aussi été effrayé, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il mentionnera à quiconque. Excepté peut-être Louis, parce qu'il doit lui dire ce qu'il a vu et lu. Il ne peut pas s'enlever l'image du message de son esprit.

 

Il enlève son manteau et l'accroche au porte-manteau, secouant ses boucles en faisant son chemin vers l'étage.

 

« Louis !? » Appelle Harry au milieu des escaliers, en sachant que Louis se couche à vingt trois heures. Son attention est cependant attirée par la chambre d'amis, où de la lumière vient, ainsi que des sons.

 

Il entre dans la pièce, et trouve un ordinateur allumé, avec un homme châtain en train de parler. En faite, il y a plus qu'un écran à l'intérieur de la pièce. Harry se penche contre l'angle de la porte en fronçant les sourcils à tous ces écrans d'ordinateur, ses yeux bougeant d'un écran à l'autre, un peu confus.

 

« Donc. Ils arrivent. » Dit l'homme châtain avec des lunettes noires sur l'écran. « Ils arrivent pour toi, mais écoute, ta vie pourrait dépendre de ça. » Son ton est sérieux et confident. « Ne cligne pas des yeux. Ne cligne même pas. Cligne et tu es mort. »

 

Harry fronce des sourcils, il se sent comme si l'homme fixait directement son âme, lui parlant. « Ils sont rapides, plus rapide que tu ne le crois. Ne te retourne pas, ne regarde pas ailleurs, et ne cligne pas des yeux. » Il y a une pause. « Bonne chance. »

 

L'écran grésille après ça, et Harry regarde les autres, où il voit une femme avec de longs cheveux noir avec le même homme.

 

Il secoue sa tête, se demandant qu'est-ce que Louis regarde encore, et qu'est-ce que sont toutes ces affaires.

 

Ou peut-être que ce sont les affaires de Zayn encore, Harry ne serait pas surprit.

 

Il se retourne, ignorant les écrans. « Louis ? » Il l'appelle.

 

« Je suis dans la cuisine ! » Louis crie d'en bas, et Harry se demande comment il n'a même pas entendu Louis la première fois, mais il fait son chemin vers l'étage d'en-dessous, rejoignant son petit copain dans la cuisine.

 

« Salut bébé ! » Salue Harry en trouvant Louis assit à la table, lissant une BD avec un thé dans sa main.

 

Louis lève le regard et sourit au garçon bouclé, ses yeux s'illuminant automatiquement quand il voit Harry. Ce dernier se demande si ses yeux font la même chose quand Louis lui parle. Probablement. C'est ce que Zayn et Liam n'arrêtent pas de dire de toute façon.

 

Harry embrasse son copain sur la bouche avant de prendre place sur une chaise. « Comment tu m'as pas entendu la première fois ? »

 

Louis fronce des sourcils, avant de saisir. « Oh, je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer, j'étais dans le garage avec le chien. » Le garçon hoche la tête vers leur chien Bruce sur le sol, en train de manger ses croquettes.

 

Harry sourit à l'animal avant qu'une autre question apparaisse dans sa tête. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces écrans dans la chambre d'ami? » Il s'informe, faisant ferme sa BD au garçon.

 

« Oh mon Dieu, je sais. Je suis désolé ! J'ai dit à Liam- »

 

« Liam ? » Le coupe Harry, fronçant les sourcils, parce qu'il ne comprend vraiment pas qu'est-ce que le frère de son copain vient faire dans cette conversation.

 

« Ouais... » Louis soupire, prenant la main de Harry dans les siennes, et Harry remarque combien elles sont froides, probablement parce que Louis était dehors il a un instant. Bruce a tendance à prendre un long moment pour se soulager. « Liam et Zayn se sont embrouillés. Encore. » Lui dit Louis, secouant sa tête. « Je lui ai dis que c'était OK pour lui s'il s'effondrait dans la chambre d'ami. »

 

« Oh. » Réagit Harry. « OK. » Il mâchouille sa lèvre, se sentant abattu. Il n'aime pas quand ses amis se battent. Et ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Liam de s'éloigner de sa maison et de Zayn, et d'éviter les problèmes. Ca doit être bien sérieux, Harry devra parler avec lui.

 

« Ca ne te dérange pas, pas vrai ? » Demande Louis en se mordant la lèvre.

 

« Bien sûr que non, Lou ! » Répond Harry, interloqué que Louis penserait que c'est un problème. « Liam est aussi ma famille. » Il répond simplement dans un ton tendre.

 

Louis et Harry se connaissent depuis dix ans, quand Harry est entré au collège et avait seulement onze ans, alors que Louis était en quatrième et avait treize ans. Ils sont rapidement devenus amis, Harry faisant son chemin dans le cœur de Louis malgré leur différence d'âge et différents groupes d'amis. Ils ont vécu proches l'un de l'autre aussi, donc ça a probablement aidé. Harry vénérait Louis en quelque sorte, le regardait toujours, et Louis aimait bien Harry, le prenant sous son aile et le protégeant du monde.

 

C'est quand Louis est devenu un ado que Harry a développé un innocent petit crush, mais c'était quand Louis a commencé à sortir avec Hannah aux alentours de ses dix-huit ans que le joufflu Harry de seize ans a réalisé qu'il tombait encore plus pour Louis. Ca n'a pas prit longtemps aux deux garçons de faire faire face à leurs sentiments pour l'autre, et depuis lors, c'est juste LouisetHarry. C'est aussi simple. Liam et Louis ne sont pas restés longtemps avec leurs parents, et Louis était le premier a coupé tous les liens, Liam l'a suivi un an plus tard. C'était alors juste eux trois, avant que Liam ne rencontre Zayn quelques semaines plus tard.

 

Maintenant à vingt et un ans, Harry vit dans une maison louée avec son petit-ami de cinq ans, bon, occasionnellement avec son beau-frère Liam, et la vie est juste bien, vraiment.

 

Il étudie la photographie et l'histoire à l'université, tandis que Louis enseigne le théâtre à l'école primaire, en écrivant occasionnellement des chansons pour lui. Ce qui est une honte, parce que les chansons de Louis devraient être écoutées par tout le monde.

 

Louis lui retourne son sourire et apporte ses doigts sous le menton de Harry, faisant se baisser Harry pour l'embrasser. Louis bécote ses lèvre plusieurs fois, et Harry ne peut s'arrêter de sourire, Louis non plus.

 

Finalement, ce dernier se se pousse, toujours radieux envers Harry.

 

« Donc, qu'est-ce que tu as eu cette fois ? » Dis avidement le garçon plus vieux.

 

Harry fronce des sourcils, momentanément perdu. Quand Louis a arqué un sourcil et a pointé son torse, Harry s'est enfin rappelé de son appareil photo autour de son cou. Et ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir.

 

Il est soudainement prit d'un étrange ressentiment, et ça doit se voir sur son visage parce que Louis se redresse sur sa place, une expression sérieuse sur son visage.

 

« Harry ? » Demande Louis, inclinant sa tête alors qu'il presse sa main. « Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

 

Le plus jeune secoue légèrement sa tête. « Je ne suis pas sûr... Quelque chose de bizarre m'est arrivé plus tôt. »

 

« Quoi ? » Laisse échapper Louis, scrutant le visage de Harry. « Dis-moi ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

 

Harry laisse échapper un petit gloussement au mode protection activé de Louis, mais il hoche la tête. « Ouais, ça va, je suis juste- Je sais pas, ça serait mieux si je te montrais. »

 

Louis fronce des sourcils, attendant la suite. « Me montrer quoi ? »

 

~

 

Et voilà où ils en sont, à 9h du matin le jour d'après, grimpant la barrière comme Harry l'a fait la nuit dernière.

 

« Je te jure Harold ; je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis en train de faire ça. » Se plaint Louis en balançant sa jambe droite par-dessus la barrière, Harry l'aide à descendre.

 

« Parce que tu as voulu savoir, et j'ai voulu te montrer ! » Répond fièrement Harry.

 

Louis atterrit sur le sol avec un ''whoof'', frottant son pantalon. « Ouais, mais je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je suis entraîné dans cet endroit anormalement effrayante. »

 

Harry sourit, regardant son garçon, ses mains perchées sur ses hanches. « Ne me dis pas que tu es effrayé, Tomlinson. »

 

Louis souffle, offensé. « Effrayé !? » Il secoue sa tête. « Moi !? » Il relève son menton, marchant loin de Harry en le poussant avec son épaule. « Tu m'as prit pour quelqu'un d'autre. » Il répond dédaigneusement.

 

Harry trottine pour l'attraper, attirant l'attention du garçon avec son épaule. « Donc, est-ce qu'on y va ? »

 

Les deux garçons s'arrêtent devant la maison, et Harry reste silencieux pendant que Louis observe le manoir. Le bâtiment est indéniablement moins effrayant que la nuit dernière puisqu'ils sont dans une journée lumineuse.

 

Louis secoue sa tête avec une exaspération moqueuse, mais ses yeux le trahissent. Ils brillent de malice, et son sourire est tendre quand il sourit à Harry. « OK, allons-y. Partons investiguer. » S'exclame le plus vieux avec enthousiasme, faisant un clin d’œil à son petit-ami.

 

Harry rayonne, entrelaçant son bras avec celui de Louis. « Alors viens, chéri ! Faisons-le. »

 

Cette fois, Harry entre par la porte d'entrée, laquelle produit un excellent craquement. L'intérieur est égal à l'extérieur, tombant en ruines, avec des meubles abandonnés, des toiles d'araignées et de la poussière partout. Mais cet endroit est beau, avec un joli sol dallé et du papier peint avec un paterne floral.

 

« Pour quoi tu es venu ici sinon ? » Louis casse soudainement le silence, étudiant le plafond.

 

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est pour l'université. Et j'aime les vieilles choses. » Répond distraitement Harry, remarquant la porte qui mène probablement vers la pièce où il s'est introduit hier. Il accélère le pas, faisant signe à Louis. « C'est par ici ! »

 

Il pousse la porte blanche cassée et il entre, Louis le suivant. Ils arrivent dans une pièce de dessin, et Harry traîne rapidement Louis vers une autre porte, le menant vers la véranda.

 

Ce dernier a presque trébuché à cause du chandelier au sol, mais il remercie Dieu que leur bras étaient entrelacés, parce que Harry l'attrape pour le retenir avec l'autre bras, le stabilisant.

 

Le plus vieux le regarde et le remercie silencieusement, pendant que Harry sourit au garçon, l'embrassant brièvement sur la bouche. Louis souhaite pouvoir approfondir le baiser, mais Harry s'éloigne, le menant vers un mur.

 

« Regarde ! » Murmure le plus jeune.

 

Harry lit encore les mots, s'assurant qu'il ne les a pas rêvé. Mais non, ils sont toujours là. Hier est bien arrivé.

 

Louis lit les mots en-dessous sa respiration, et quand il prononce ''Prends garde aux Anges Pleureurs'' plus fort, Harry tourne étourdiment sa tête pour regarder dehors.

 

« L'ange ! » Il s'exclame, faisant arrêter Louis dans sa lecture.

 

« Quel ange ? » Demande Louis, tournant sa tête pour froncer les sourcils à Harry.

 

Harry marche plus proche de la fenêtre, évitant le verre cassé. Il rétrécit ses yeux, regardant avec perplexité la statue qui se tient plus loin dans le jardin. « On dirait que la statue est plus proche que la nuit dernière... » Il chuchote pour lui-même.

 

« Harry... » La voix de Louis sonne un peu éteinte, et Harry se tourne immédiatement vers lui, se rappelant ce qui l'a choqué en premier lieu hier. Il trouve Louis en train de regarder le mur, sourcils froncés.

 

Harry marche jusqu'à lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne. « Je sais, c'est ce que je voulais te montrer. C'est pas étrange ? » Babille Harry, son pouce caressant la main de Louis.

 

Ce dernier presse sa main. « Ouais. ''Amour de Louis'' ? Et... Harry... » Louis se tourne pour le regarder, un peu prudent avec des yeux concernés et perplexes. « Comment ton nom est arrivé écrit sur ce mur ? » Il regarde encore les écritures. « Comment c'est possible ? » Il regarde de nouveau Harry, qui est aussi perplexe et perdu que lui. « Est-ce que tu es en train de me piéger, Styles ? » Se renfrogne soudainement Louis.

 

« Quoi ? » Lâche Harry.

 

« Est-ce que c'est une revanche pour toutes les pranks que je t'ai fait subir ? » Louis roule ses yeux. « Tu sais que je suis désolé chéri- »

 

« Non ! » L'arrête Harry, secouant sa tête. « Louis, la nuit dernière en lisant ceci, quand je lisais ''enfuis-toi'' » Harry pointe les mots. « Quelque chose a volé dans la pièce, venu de dehors, qui allait droit vers la fenêtre, et... Regarde c'est cassé ! » Il montre les morceaux au sol. « Et mon prénom ? » Il agite sa main en direction du mur. « Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, et le tiens d'écrit dessus ? C'est juste insensé ! » Harry parle rapidement, avant de se renfrogner. « Et l'ange... »

 

Il regarde encore la fenêtre, et ce qu'il aperçoit avec ses yeux le fait hoqueter de consternation. « Il a bougé ! »

 

Louis vacille en suivant son regard. « Il a quoi ? »

 

Harry le regarde avec des yeux grands ouverts. « Depuis hier ! Je suis sûr de ça. » Il a retourné son regard vers dehors. « Il est plus proche. Il est plus proche de la maison ! Mais la nuit dernière il était même plus proche. » Gronde Harry, fixant l'ange à l'extérieur. La statue commence à vraiment l'effrayer, et ça n'est même pas la nuit.

 

Les deux garçons restent silencieux, quand soudainement le silence est interrompu par la sonnette, les faisant sursauter.

 

Harry agrippe étroitement la main de Louis, l'autre main attrape le bras de Louis alors que ce dernier va instantanément devant Harry pour le protéger d'une éventuelle attaque de... Ils ne savent pas vraiment.

 

Louis regarde le plus jeune par-dessus son épaule, chuchotant. « Je pensais que tu avais dit que la maison était abandonnée ? »

 

« Elle l'est ! » Harry grimace, pointant avec son bras les affaires évidemment abandonnées.

 

Il enlace ses doigts avec ceux de Louis et comment à bouger, mais Louis pousse agilement sur sa main. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Les yeux de Louis s'ouvrent. « Ca pourrait être un cambrioleur ou quelque chose ! Ou un SDF ! »

 

Harry arque un sourcil. « Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sonneraient ? »

 

Louis ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre, il hausse juste les épaules et fait une grimace.

 

Les deux garçons se regardent dans les yeux, ayant une conversation silencieuse.

 

Finalement, Louis soupire profondément. « Tu vas aller ouvrir cette damnée de porte, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

Harry pince ses lèvres, n'essayant pas de réprimer son sourire.

 

Louis roules des yeux et enlève sa main. « OK bien ! » Il secoue sa main. « Mais je reste cacher derrière avec ça. » Il se penche pour récupérer une barre en fer. Tu cries si quelque chose arrive, OK ? » Louis hausse ses sourcils. « Et j'apparaîtrai aussi vite que je peux. » Il explique dans un ton sérieux, faisant pouffer Harry.

 

Il apporte la main de Louis à sa bouche, embrassant ses phalanges. « Bien sûr, mon héro. »

 

Louis lui donne un regard, et Harry lâche alors sa main. Louis recule, à contrecœur.

 

Le plus jeune lui souffle un dernier bisou, avant de se retourner pour quitter la pièce, se dirigeant vers l'entrée avec une énorme double-porte.

 

Il est y est presque quand la sonnette retentit encore, et Harry s'arrête dans son chemin, maintenant incertain. Il prend une profonde respiration et lève sa main, tournant doucement la poignée de porte, et finalement l'ouvre.

 

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir une petite vieille femme un peu enrobée avec une peau claire, des cheveux or-blond ondulés grisonnants avec des yeux bleus se tenant sur le porche devant lui, portant un manteau noir et un chapeau, tenant un parapluie dans sa main pour se protéger de la pluie.

Le premier instinct de Harry est de lui dire de rentrer, mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, la femme parle avec une voix argentée. « Je recherche Harry Styles ? » Elle incline sa tête, l'examinant.

 

Harry est surprit, clignant des yeux à la femme, avant que ses mots ne le traversent. « Comment avez-vous su que je serais là ? » Il questionne, un peu perplexe.

 

« Vous êtes Monsieur Styles ? » La femme répond à la place avec une autre question.

 

Harry hoche hésitant de la tête, lui plissant les yeux.

 

« J'ai été demandé d'apporter cette lettre à cette date à cette heure exacte pour Harry Styles. » Annonce la femme, lui tendant quelque chose.

 

Harry regarde, remarquant une enveloppe crème avec son nom d'écrit dans une écriture courbée et négligée qui lui rappel étrangement celle de quelque d'autre.

 

Il regarde la femme sans prendre la lettre. Il ne comprend rien.

 

« Elle a l'air vieille. » Est tout ce qu'il dit, pendant qu'il essaye de comprendre qui est cette femme, et pourquoi elle a une lettre qui lui ait désignée ? Comment est-ce qu'elle sait qui il est ? Comment elle sait qu'il était ici ?

 

Instinctivement, Harry regarde par-dessus son épaule, prêt à appeler Louis si quelque chose se passe mal, mais son attention est attirée par la femme quand elle parle.

 

« C'est vieux. » Elle concède dans un ton affectueux.

 

~

 

Louis a écouté la conversation avec la tête entre l'interstice de la porte et son cadre, s'assurant de bien quand Harry l'appellerait. Tellement loin, il entend juste une femme parler à Harry, et elle a apparemment quelque chose pour lui.

 

Il est tellement plongé dans la conversation, qu'il sursaute quand il entend un bruit derrière lui.

 

En se dépêchant, il se retourne et scanne la pièce. Mais comme il s'y attendait, il ne voit rien. Il plisse ses yeux et il allait se retourner encore pour écouter la conversation, mais ensuite le bruit d'un oiseau volant avec un gazouillement brise le silence.

 

Louis traîne des pieds jusqu'à la fenêtre, s'assurant de toujours attentivement entendre Harry d'une oreille.

 

« Dites-moi, comment vous saviez que j'allais venir ici ? Je ne l'ai dit à personne. Comment quelqu'un l'a su ? » On entend la voix de Harry.

 

Louis fronce des sourcils, marchant plus proche de la fenêtre cassée.

 

« C'est un peu compliqué. » Louis entend la réponse de la femme. « Je ne suis pas sûre que moi-même je comprend. »

 

Louis repère seulement la même statue que plus tôt dans le jardin. Il frissonne, frottant ses bras avec ses mains. Quelle statue effrayante.

 

Il tourne le dos à la fenêtre et la statue, allant de nouveau à la porte.

 

~

 

Harry ne comprend vraiment pas ce que cette femme veut, mais il s'imagine qu'elle ne peut pas être dangereuse. Aussi, sa mère l'a toujours bien éduqué. Il ne va pas laisser cette vieille femme complètement trempée.

 

« Entrez, s'il vous plaît. » Il l'invite, se décalant.

 

Le dame sourit gentiment, et pendant que Harry fermer la porte, la femme le regarde avec des yeux affectueux et un air absent sur son visage. « S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Styles. » La femme lui presse la lettre. « Ceci vous revient maintenant. »

 

Harry lèche ses lèvres, l'observant avec confusion. Il regarde la lettre, puis regarde la femme dans le yeux. Il ne voit rien mais un regard amical. Toujours.

 

« De qui ça vient ? » Demande Harry.

 

La dame lui donne une sourire énigmatique. « C'est une longue histoire. »

 

« Donnez-moi un nom. S'il vous plaît. » Il insiste.

 

La femme ferme ses yeux, avant d'inhaler. Elle laisse finalement tomber ses bras, baissant les yeux. Quand elle regarde Harry, elle est en quelque sorte en train de le regarder avec tendresse, mais aussi avec appréhension, et... Sympathie ?

 

~

 

Louis s'est retrouvé à quitter la véranda, arrivant dans la salle de dessin. Il a juste entendu Harry demander ''De qui ça vient'' et demander un nom quand il entend un autre son derrière lui.

 

Il se retourne rapidement et il a juste le temps de voir la statue d'ange devant lui, les mains l'atteignant avec un horrible visage contorsionné, la bouche grande ouverte... Et alors il ne voit plus rien. Le vide.

 

~

 

La vieille dame à l'air réticente à donner un nom, et Harry devient plus impatient. « Un nom, s'il vous plaît. » Il demande une dernière fois, plus énergétique.

 

La femme blonde regarde ailleurs, avant de soupirer et puis elle regarde Harry droit dans les yeux.

 

« Louis Tomlinson. »

 

Harry cligne des yeux, éberlué. « Louis ? » Il glousse nerveusement, regardant ailleurs. Comment est-ce qu'elle connaît Louis maintenant ? Qui est cette femme ?

 

La dame hoche tristement de la tête. « Oui, Louis... » Elle hésite une autre seconde avant d'ajouter. « Louis William Tomlinson. »

 

Harry aspire, reculant. « Qui êtes-vous ? C'est une blague ? Est-ce que c'est Louis qui est en train de me piéger ou... ? » Il plisse des yeux, secouant sa tête et il jette un œil par-dessus son épaule, prêt à appeler Louis pour ramener son cul ici.

 

« Louis ! » L'appelle Harry. « Très drôle, tu peux venir maintenant. » Il renifle, roulant des yeux.

 

Il regarde à nouveau la femme et rigole, roulant des yeux. « Je vous jure, ce garçon. »

 

La dame se mord les lèvres, son cœur se fendant.

 

« Louis ! » Il l'appelle encore, ignorant le regarde de la dame.

 

Il pivote vite et va dans la véranda, remarquant seulement que la femme le suit.

 

Il est prêt à appeler Louis de nouveau, mais le garçon n'est pas dans la pièce.

 

Harry fronce des sourcils, regardant autour. « Louis ? » Pas de réponse. Il jette un regard à la dame avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre brisée, mais il n'y a aucun signe de Louis dehors, juste la même effrayante statue.

 

« Louis ? » Crie Harry plus fort, regardant vers le plafond.

 

Il commence un peu à paniquer. Il n'aime pas quand Louis le piège un peu trop longtemps.

 

La femme se décale, et Harry se crispe immédiatement, reculant plus loin.

 

« Louis ! » Il hurle encore, courant vers l'entrée principale. « Louis ! » Il commence à grimper les escaliers, mais la voix de la femme fait écho derrière lui.

 

« S'il vous plaît., vous devez prendre ça. » Plaide la femme, tendant l'enveloppe. « J'ai promis. »

 

« Je ne comprend pas. » Dit Harry dans une voix épaisse, descendant les marches. « Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

 

La femme penche la tête. « J'ai fait une promesse. »

 

« A qui ? » Harry fronce les sourcils.

 

La femme tient toujours l'enveloppe en l'air. « Mon grand-père. Louis William Tomlinson. »

Harry est sur la dernière marche, la femme à quelques mètres plus loin. « Votre grand-père ? »

 

La dame hoche la tête, les yeux soudainement plus chaleureux que plus tôt, si c'est possible. Harry ne comprend pas. « Oui. Il est mort il y a vingt ans. »

 

Harry devient de plus en plus confus. « Je ne comprend pas. » Il répète dans un souffle. « Pourquoi me parlez vous de votre grand-père ? Je- » Il secoue la tête. « Ca n'a aucun sens. » Il aspire, laissant échapper un rire sec, les yeux grands ouverts. Il est complètement embrouillé.

 

La vieille femme lui donne un petit sourire, hochant sympathiquement de la tête. « Je sais. Ce n'est pas vraiment clair pour moi non plus, mais... Vous comprendriez si vous lisez ceci. » Elle prend sa main et lui donne l'enveloppe. « Je pense qu'il expliquera mieux que moi. » Elle finit avec un ton triste.

 

Harry aspire ses lèvres, réfléchissant à quand Louis allait putain d'apparaître. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est toujours en train de laisser cette prank se dérouler.

 

Avec un soupir, il ouvre l'enveloppe, fronçant les sourcils aux très vieilles photos qu'il trouve dedans.

 

Une d'elles est une photographie d'un jeune homme familier dans un costume noir, à côté de lui se tient une jolie fille avec des cheveux châtains ondulés et une robe blanche, et Harry devine que c'est une photo de mariage.

 

L'autre photographie est de ce même garçon, ressemblant beaucoup à... A Louis... Il porte un costume gris cette fois, lequel doit être dans les années 1920. Il se tient fièrement, les bras derrière son dos, avec un sourire intelligent rempli de malice sur son visage, ce même sourire que Harry a vu tant de fois dans sa vie.

 

Ses yeux se posent sur la femme, et cette dernière lève le regard vers lui. Elle était apparemment en train de regarder les photos aussi.

 

« Donc ils sont parentés ? » Il lâche.

 

« Pardon ? » La femme cligne des yeux, maintenant perplexe.

 

« Mon Louis. » Harry laisse échapper, incrédule. « Votre grand-père ? » Il baisse le regarde vers la photo de l'homme fier. « Ils sont... Ils sont pratiquement identique. C'est... C'est incroyable. » Il aspire, stupéfait et étonné.

 

Il remonte le regard vers la femme qui ne dit plus rien, mais à la place elle pointe l'enveloppe. « Vous devriez lire cette lettre, mon garçon. » Elle explique avec un ton doux, une expression mélancolique.

 

Harry fronce des sourcils, ne comprenant toujours rien de ce qu'il se passe, mais il prend la lettre et...

 

Et il reconnaît étrangement l'écriture. Elle est tellement familière. Et c'est impossible.

 

Il remonte le regard vers la dame avec des yeux apeurés, et la vieille femme lui donne un sourire encourageant.

 

Toujours anxieux, Harry reporte son regard sur la lettre, la lisant.

 

_Mon cher Harry,_

 

_C'est vraiment moi, mon amour. Ton Louis._

 

_Je sais que tu ne dois pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe actuellement, et ça va sonner étrange et incroyable, mais c'est vrai. Je te promet que ce n'est pas une blague, je sais que tu pense que ça en est une, mais ça ne l'est pas. Tu as besoin de lire ceci jusqu'à la fin, donc s'il te plaît supporte avec moi chéri._

 

_La personne qui vient juste, je l'espère, de te livrer la lettre, est ma petite-fille, Dinah Hannah Tomlinson ; donc s'il te plaît, sois gentil avec elle. Si elle l'a bien fait comme elle l'a promit, alors pendant que tu lis ces mots ça fera quelques minutes depuis la dernière que nous avons parlé. Pour toi en faite. Pour moi, ça fera plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans. S'il te plaît, ne t'arrête pas de lire._

 

Harry prend une respiration tremblante, parce qu'il avait raison sur lui sur le fait qu'il allait arrêter de lire, et aller attraper Louis pour qu'il arrête de déconner avec lui.

 

Il mord sa lèvre inférieur, mais continu sa lecture, devenant de plus en plus confus, mais plus dérouté.

 

_C'est compliqué à expliquer, mais actuellement tu as besoin de quitter le manoir. Prends-garde aux Anges Pleureurs Harry, c'est ce qui m'a eu._

 

Harry fronce des sourcils, laissant échapper un halètement. Il se ru vers la véranda sans un mot à la dame, et glapit quand il ne voit pas d'ange dans le jardin à l'extérieur.

 

« On doit quitter cet endroit, maintenant ! » Ordonne Harry avec une voix tremblante, jetant un œil à la vieille dame qui hoche la tête.

 

Il l'escorte vers l'entrée principale, prêt à ouvrir la porte mais la poignée ne bouge plus. « Damne, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

 

Il lutte pendant quelques secondes avec la poignée, tenant la lettre dans l'autre main et décide de la jeter dans sa poche, et puis il entend Dinah pousser un cri.

 

Il se retourne et ses yeux s'ouvrent grands en repérant trois anges en haut des escaliers sur le palier, chacun cachant leurs yeux d'une façon différente. Un d'entre eux cache complètement ses yeux derrière ses mains, le deuxième à ses mains ailleurs donc un peu de son visage peut être vu, mais le dernier les fixe complètement, les mains à leur recherche, le visage contorsionné avec une bouche grande ouverte, comme si la statue était actuellement en train de crier.

 

Harry commence à paniquer, ses mains tremblent maintenant et il lutte toujours avec la porte, et maintenant il ressent la propre terreur de Dinah à côté de lui. « S'il vous plaît M. Styles... » Elle supplie, le visage tordu de peur.

 

Les yeux de Harry tombent sur le sol, où une clé est couchée dessus, et son cœur bat d'espoir que la clé pourrait correspondre et ouvrir la porte, mais il est triste quand il essaye, la clé ne correspond pas. Il grogne, levant les yeux pour repérer le loquet. Il le pousse rapidement sur le côté et la porte bouge finalement.

 

« C'est bon ! » Il crie, ouvrant la porte. Il attrape la femme par le bras, jetant hâtivement un coup d’œil par-dessus ses épaules aux anges qui ont bougés en bas des escaliers. Il ferme la porte à la hâte, escortant la vieille dame vers la route.

 

Par le temps qu'ils ont mit pour s'éloigner de la maison, Harry est haletant, tenant Dinah par le bras tandis que la femme n'a plus de respiration, son corps tremblant complètement.

 

Harry donne un dernier regard au manoir avant de diriger son attention sur la femme. « Est-ce que ça va Dinah ? »

 

La femme est surprise à son prénom, mais hoche lentement de la tête. Elle jette un œil à la voiture qui se range sur le côté, et Harry remarque que c'est un taxi.

 

La lettre dans la poche de Harry est comme un creux brûlant, et il se retrouve avant qu'il ne le considère, à poser une question. « Voudriez-vous venir chez moi, s'il vous plaît ? » Il demande avec une petite voix. « J'ai beaucoup de questions. »

 

Dinah le regarde avec des yeux tendres, lui donnant un sourire. « Bien sûr mon garçon. Allons-y. »

 

Ils ne regardent pas en arrière vers la maison, ne remarquant pas l'ange à la fenêtre, les regardant.

 

~

 

Quelques minutes plus tard et ils sont de retour dans la maison de Harry et Louis. Dinah est assise à la table, sirotant son thé tandis que Harry est assit en face d'elle, tenant la lettre dans ses mains. Mais il ne l'a toujours pas encore ouverte. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il le puisse.

 

Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il vient juste de se passer. Ne comprend pas comment c'est possible, comment ça peut être réel, quels sont ces créatures et où est Louis. Il ne peut pas être cet homme sur ces photos, il ne peut pas.

 

Il les a regardé pendant plusieurs minutes, trouvant plus de photos dans l'enveloppe. Il y en a une avec sa femme (mon Dieu, il a une femme!), et aussi avec un enfant, tous posant devant une grande maison. Louis a toute une famille, il a vécu une autre vie, sans Harry et c'est... C'est juste surréel.

 

Il soupire, frottant son visage avec ses mains. Quand il regarde devant, Dinah l'observe avec le même regard délicat et des yeux chaleureux.

 

« Tu sais... » Elle commence, posant sa tasse de thé. « Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas facile de recommencer. Il était... Confus, et perdu. Heureusement, tout a rapidement commencé à s'améliorer pour lui. » Elle sourit, regardant plus loin. « Il a eu la bonne fortune de rencontrer un homme qui l'a aidé. »

 

Elle baisse le regard vers la lettre dans les mains de Harry, la montrant d'un doigt. « Tu devrais la lire. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt... Il doit mieux expliquer que moi. »

 

Quand Harry a seulement fixé la lettre sans répondre, Dinah a placé ses mains sur les siennes, les pressant gentiment. « Je peux m'en aller si tu veux. »

 

« Non. » Il se retrouve à débiter, la regardant avec de grands yeux perdus. « S'il vous plaît, restez. »

 

La vieille femme lui sourit doucement, enlevant ses mains et hochant la tête.

 

En prenant une profonde respiration, Harry recommence à lire.

 

_La dernière chose dont je me souviens, excepté de toi bien sûr, est le face à face avec les Anges Pleureurs._

 

_Ces créatures ne viennent pas de notre monde. Ce sont de mortels meurtriers psychopathes, et ils éradiquent leurs victimes en les envoyant à travers le passé, les laissant vivre leur vie dans différente période. Cette action les fournit pour vivre à leur tour le temps d'énergie restant de la vie de la victime. C'est ce qui est arrivé pour moi._

 

Harry ne comprend pas. Comme ça peut être réel ? Comme sa vie est soudainement passée de normale à anormale ?

 

_Au moment où tu lis ces mots, je serai décédé depuis longtemps. A moins que je vis dans une vraiment exceptionnelle vieille époque, ce qui est ironique parce que tu sais que je ne veux pas vieillir. Mais hey, c'est la vie, n'est-ce pas ?_

 

Harry ressent une étrange émotion couler à l'intérieur de lui, et promptement, sa vision devient brouillée, les larmes lui brûlant les yeux.

 

Il ne peut pas croire que c'est en train d'arriver.

 

_S'il te plaît, ne te sens pas désolé pour moi. J'ai conduit une bonne vie remplie. J'ai mit quelques photos dans l'enveloppe, où tu pourras me trouver moi et mes enfants : Cara Jen Tomlinson et Marc Hector Tomlinson. J'ai aimé une femme aussi, et j'ai été aimé en retour. Son nom est Jane, et je suis sûr que tu l'aurais aimé, dans d'autres circonstances. Elle était bien et nous étions heureux, mais il y avait quelque chose qui manquait dans ses yeux._

 

_Commencer une toute nouvelle vie n'était pas facile, considérant le fait que j'ai été transporté en 1920. Quand je pense qu'il y a seulement quelques années plus tôt que le Titanic a coulé... T'imagines ? Et la première Guerre Mondiale ? C'est bizarre de penser que j'ai vécu pendant la seconde Guerre Mondiale aussi, et que je ne pourrais rien faire pour le prévenir. Je me demande si je n'ai pas été envoyé dans le passé pour me punir de ne pas avoir écouté en classe d'Histoire ? La vie à un humour étrange._

_Mais ouais, j'ai atterrit ici au milieu d'un champs de blé, à Hull, 1920. Ici, j'ai rencontré un de mes meilleurs amis, Niall Horan. Il était gentil avec moi, et m'a aidé à faire face à ce qu'il m'arrivait. Il s'avère que ce garçon avait des connections avec un homme appelé le Docteur._

 

_Rappelle-toi de son nom Harry, il est vraiment important. Il a sauvé ta vie juste à l'instant. Il est celui qui a écrit le message sur le mur, de ma part._

 

Harry fronce des sourcils. Ses idées sont à l'envers, il ne sait plus ce qui est réel. Il n'a pas complètement accepté et saisit ce concept de... Voyage à travers le temps.

 

_S'il te plaît, fais quelque chose pour moi, mon amour. Dis à Liam la vérité, aussi durement qu'il encaissera la nouvelle, dis-lui. Dis à Zayn et lui de ne pas gaspiller leur temps, parce que tout arrive si vite. Soit cause d'un saut dans le temps, ou d'un accident._

 

_Dis-leur que je leur souhaite le meilleur ensemble. Ils comptaient pour moi._

 

Harry ne peut pas s'en empêcher mais il pense, _mais à propos de nous ?_

 

_Et toi, mon doux Harry..._

 

Harry doit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, incapable de lire à travers ses larmes.

 

 _Je t'ai vu il y a quatre jours, tu sais._ Harry fronce des sourcils. _Pendant que je t'écris cette lettre, nous sommes en 1995, et tu viens juste d'avoir un an. J'ai vécu proche de Holmes Chapel pour quelques années maintenant, sachant que tu serais éventuellement apporté à ce monde. Me rapporté à nouveau. Tu es un doux bébé, comme je l'ai compris par les photos que tu m'avais montré. C'était d'abord surprenant pour moi, de te voir comme ça. Je ne suis qu'un vieil homme maintenant... Et je me sens comme si je vais bientôt partir._

 

_Ça a été l'enfer de vivre proche de toi et de ne pas pouvoir te parler, ou même t'approcher. J'ai été prévenu par le Docteur que ça ne serait pas bon si je venais près de toi. Donc j'ai du te regarder de loin. Mais c'était important pour moi de te voir avant de partir, même si tu ne te rappel pas de moi. Après tout, tu es seulement un bébé. Étais. C'est vraiment embrouillé, n'est-ce pas ?_

 

_Mais tu seras toujours mon bébé, Harry. Je suis désolé que ça ait tourné ainsi. J'aurais du venir avec toi, au lieu de rester en arrière. Peut-être que les Anges Pleureurs ne m'auraient pas attrapé ? Je ne suis pas sûr. Ce qui est fait est fait maintenant, nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé, même si je souhaite le pouvoir._

 

_Ce qui n'a pas changé non plus, c'est mon amour pour toi. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié. J'espère que nous nous rencontrerons encore, après la mort, ou dans une autre vie peut-être. Peut-être que cette fois-ci nous serons plus chanceux._

 

_Parce que je sais que nous nous reverrons, mon amour. C'est notre destiné._

 

_Je t'aime._

 

_A jamais dans mon cœur, Harry Styles._

 

_Très sincèrement, Louis._

 

A présent Harry est fini, les larmes qui se répandent de ses yeux et courent le long de ses joues sont comme une rivière silencieuse, avec quelques unes qui atterrissent sur le papier.

 

La main de Dinah se pose encore sur la sienne, lui donnant une petite pression réconfortante.

 

« Il est enterré à Doncaster, dans sa ville de naissance. » Elle dit après quelques temps, après que le corps de Harry soit vidé de ses larmes. Harry lève le regard vers elle. « Si tu veux le visiter... » Elle finit tristement.

 

~

 

_**PASSÉ** _

 

« Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me suivre ? » Louis rugit au garçon qui le suit depuis qu'il est sortit du champs de blé.

 

« Y'a pas moyen ! » Répond le garçon, secouant sa tête. « Je peux t'aider ! Seulement si tu me dis ce qu'il se passe ! »

 

Le garçon attrape encore le bras de Louis, le faisant s'arrêter dans son chemin.

 

Louis grogne et balance ses mains dans l'abandon. « Bien ! » Il perche ses mains sur ses hanches, se renfrognant doucement. « Mais tu ne vas pas me croire. » Il ajoute mélancoliquement.

 

Le garçon blond imite sa posture, levant son menton de manière audacieuse. « Essaye toujours. »

 

Louis fixe le garçon pendant quelques secondes, le scannant.

 

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il sent comme s'il pouvait croire ce garçon pour ne pas courir loin de lui, en criant à tout le monde qu'il est fou. Le gars à l'air insouciant, comme s'il en avait déjà vu beaucoup.

 

Et si à la fin de son histoire, il trouve Louis fou, alors il n'aura qu'à se cacher et ne plus jamais croiser son chemin à nouveau.

 

« D'accord. » Il capitule dans un soupire.

 

Le visage du garçon s'illumine, donnant à Louis un vaste sourire. Puis, il se laisse tomber au sol, s'asseyant dans l'herbe, en calant son coude droit sur son genou, laissant son menton dans sa main. « Je suis tout ouïe. »

 

Louis lève un sourcil mais s'assit mieux. Il fait courir sa main à travers ses cheveux, son autre main traçant des cercles sur son genou. Il n'est pas sûr de par où commencer.

 

« Je ne suis pas d'ici. » Il installe, levant timidement le regard vers le garçon. Il devrait juste aller droit au but.

 

Le garçon penche la tête, fronçant les sourcils. « C'est bizarre pourtant, on dirait que tu as un accent du Yorkshire. »

 

Louis secoue sa tête, gloussant un peu. « Ouais, je suis né à Doncaster... Mais ça n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne suis pas... » Il s'arrête pour quelques secondes, considérant ses prochains mots.

 

Le garçon blond l'invite à continuer avec un regard rassurant, orientant sa tête sur le côté.

 

« Je ne suis pas de cette époque. » Il laisse les mots traîner quelque peu entre eux, zyeutant la réaction du garçon.

 

Le gars Irlandais se redresse, devenant soudainement très sérieux, une étincelle d'intérêt s'éclairant dans ses yeux. « J'écoute. »

 

Louis mâchouille ses lèvres, maintenant le contact avec leurs yeux. « Je suis né en 1991, et quelques minutes plus tôt, j'étais à Londres... Avec mon petit-ami, Harry. En 2015. »

 

Le garçon prend une courte respiration, hochant la tête, la bouche ouverte de compréhension. Il baisse alors le regard, les sourcils froncés, un regard intense sur son visage. Quand il ne dit rien ou n'annonce pas Louis comme fou, ce dernier grimace. « Je savais que tu ne me croirais p- »

 

« Oh, je te crois, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Le gars Irlandais le coupe avec un visage sérieux, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 

La bouche de Louis s'ouvre, fixant le garçon avec un visage sceptique. « Tu me crois... ? »

 

Le gars hoche la tête. « Tu as juste voyagé à travers le temps. » Il lâche, et Louis avale de travers. « Quoi ? C'est absurde. »

 

Le gars renifle. « Ouais, bien. Comment voudrais-tu expliquer ça autrement ? » Quand Louis ne dit plus rien, le garçon continue. « Écoute, je suis familier avec ce genre de choses... Crois-moi ou non, mais j'ai voyagé à travers le temps. Dans un vaisseau spatial, par contre, avec un homme appelé Le Docteur, il est un alien, tu te doute. » Louis secoue la tête, ricanant aux mots du garçon.

 

Wow, donc il n'est pas la personne folle ici après tout.

 

« C'est vrai ! » Insiste le garçon, claquant ses mains sur ses genoux avec une expression solennelle. « J'ai vu des choses que tu ne voudrais pas croire. J'ai même voyagé à ton époque ! » A ça, Louis reste silencieux, la bouche suspendue ouverte. « Et c'était incroyable ! J'aime le truc iPad que vous avez les gars ! »

 

Louis pouffe, secouant sa tête d'incrédulité. C'est...

 

« Je sais, c'est fou ! Mais... » Le garçon dit rapidement. « J'ai vu des merveilles, et quelques trucs pas tellement cool... » Il se renfrogne. « J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il t'ait arrivé. » Il redresse son dos, un regard sérieux mais aussi alarmé sur le visage. « Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Est-ce que tu te rappel de quelque chose ? » Il enquête promptement.

 

Louis est prit au dépourvu de son changement soudain de comportement, mais il hoche la tête. « Erm, oui... J'étais dans cette maison avec Harry, il n'était pas avec moi quand il m'a attrapé... »

 

« Il ? » Demande le garçon, penchant sa tête, le regardant comme s'il connaissait la réponse mais qu'il voulait que Louis confirme sa supposition.

« L'ange. »

 

Louis voit le garçon ouvrir grand la bouche, comme ses yeux. « L'ange ? » Répète le garçon Irlandais, la voix haute.

 

« Oui... » Hésite Louis, devant plus nerveux. « Il... Il a bougé ! Et il m'a attaqué ! » Il dit, fronçant les sourcils au souvenir. « La seule chose dont je me rappel est... Son horrible visage et ses bras cherchant à m'avoir. »

 

Puis ses yeux s'ouvrent grands, la réalisation le frappant. « Oh mon Dieu, je dois avertir Harry ! » Il s'exclame, se levant d'un coup, le gars le suivant.

 

« Wow, calme-toi mec ! » émet le blond en se précipitant.

 

« No, je ne veux pas me calmer ! » Aboie Louis, tirant ses cheveux, arpentant le sol. « Cette chose va probablement tuer Harry ! Ou... » Il se tourne vers le garçon avec un espoir sur le visage. « Si la statue l'attrape, est-ce que Harry sera envoyé ici ? »

 

Le garçon ouvre grand la bouche pendant quelques secondes. « Je ne sais pas vraiment, mec. Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est comme ça que les Anges Pleureurs fonctionnent. »

 

« Les Anges Pleureurs ? »

 

Le garçon soupire, frottant son front avec des sourcils haussés. « Je pense que j'ai besoin d'appeler le Docteur. »

 

~

 

_**PRÉSENT** _

 

Ça a prit à Liam deux fois pour demander à Harry où était Louis avant que ce dernier ne décide de quitter la maison. N'essayant pas complètement d'éviter Liam.

 

OK, peut-être, mais c'est juste parce qu'il n'a pas le cœur de dire à Liam qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Il n'est toujours pas sur de lui-même, donc à la place de dire la vérité, il laisse seulement Liam que Louis est parti quelque part pour le travail.

 

Et donc, il a promptement empaqueté ses affaires et a conduit à Holmes Chapel.

 

Il s'est donné du meilleur de lui pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions sur son visage quand sa mère a ouvert la porte, spécialement quand la suspicion est montée en elle à sa visite.

 

Donc il a assuré à sa mère qu'il ça va complètement avec Louis, qu'elle lui manquait juste, et que c'est pour ça qu'il est là.

 

C'est seulement plus tard dans la journée, après le dîner, que Harry a prit son courage à deux mains.

 

« Hey maman. » Dit Harry depuis le cadre de la porte, regardant sa mère faire la vaisselle. « Là, laisse-moi aider. »

 

Il prend le torchon alors que sa mère nettoie, celle-ci lui souriant tendrement. Ils travaillent en silence pendant quelques minutes, Harry pensant à comment formuler sa question.

 

« Tu as l'air préoccupé, chéri. » Dit Anne, surprenant un peu le garçon. Il lui jette un coup d'oeil, mais elle est toujours concentrée sur le plat qu'elle nettoie. « Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

 

Cette fois, elle pose le plat et l'éponge dans l'évier, tournant son corps vers son fils.

 

Harry baisse le regard, soupirant un petit peu. « Ouais, j'suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout. » Il ment.

 

Il évite ses yeux, fixant à la place le plat qu'il nettoie, frottant durement. Le plat est probablement déjà propre, mais il s'en fiche, il continue juste à le faire. Une main prudente et chaleureuse s'enroule autour de son poignet, et Harry laisse sa mère poser le plat et le chiffon plus loin, dirigeant Harry vers la table pour le faire asseoir.

 

« Yu n'as jamais été très bon pour mentir, chéri. » Déclare Anne avec une douce voix. « Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas. » Elle questionne, donnant un coup dans son genou.

 

Harry croise ses jambes en-dessous de la table, agitant nerveusement son pied. « Rien, je te promet. »

 

Il est clair par l'expression de sa mère qu'elle ne le croit pas vraiment, mais comme toujours, elle ne le pousse pas.

 

« Tu sais que tu peux toujours me parler, d'accord amour ? » Elle fronce des sourcils, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

 

« Bien sûr, maman. » Il répond, lui donnant un petit sourire.

 

Il baisse le regard vers leurs mains, éclairci sa gorge et décide alors de juste d'aller de l'avant.

 

« Hum, je me demandais... » Anne penche sa tête, attendant. « Quand j'étais petit, est-ce que l'on connaissait un homme appelé... » Il mort sa lèvre inférieur. « M. Tomlinson ? »

 

La femme à l'air d'être décontenancée par la question, mais elle hoche la tête. « Oh, oui. Comment tu le connais, tu étais tellement petit ? » Elle fronce des sourcils, bien que ses yeux sont à présent en train de pétiller.

 

« Il était un adorable et gentil homme, ne vivant pas très loin, juste à quelques rues plus bas. » Elle continue, se souriant à elle-même. « Habitué à toujours me laisser des cadeaux pour ton anniversaire, et même pour Noël. » Elle lui dit avec un ton attendrit, faisant battre le cœur de Harry à ça.

 

« Je suis allé à ses funérailles, en fait. » Continue Anne avec une voix triste. « Sa famille était là, j'ai parlé à sa... Heu, je pense que c'était sa seule petite-fille. » Harry avale sa salive, devinant qu'elle parle probablement de Dinah.

 

« Elle était très douce, accompagnée par ses enfants et petits-enfants. Ils avaient tous l'air d'une adorable famille. » Elle finit, donnant à son fils un sourire qui faisait ressortir sa fossette.

 

Puis elle regarde dans le vide avec un froncement de sourcils, un indice de quelque chose dans ses yeux, comme si elle venait juste de se rappeler de quelque chose. « C'est curieux, au fait... Son nom entier était Louis Tomlinson, juste comme ton Louis ! » Elle rigole doucement, ne remarquant pas le faux gloussement de Harry.

 

« Notre Louis m'a toujours rappelé ce gentil vieil homme... Je me demande s'ils étaient parentés ? » Elle penche sa tête, regardant interrogativement Harry.

 

Harry hausse les épaules, secouant sa tête. Si seulement elle savait la vérité.

 

Il se sent soudainement bizarre. Bizarre, et tellement, tellement triste. Il sent les muscles se tendres dans sa gorge, et avant qu'il n'explose, il s'excuse auprès de sa mère, l'embrassant sur la joue avant de grimper les escaliers pour aller au lit.

 

Il a besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos. Tout est juste toujours trop déconcertant.

 

~

 

Le jour d'après, Harry prend sa voiture et roule à Doncaster. Il a seulement visité quelques fois. Louis a vécu ici jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vingt ans. Il aimait sa bonne vieille ville, et Harry comprend pourquoi.

 

Il n'est pas ici pour la visiter cependant. Il conduit avec un visage émotionnel, prenant seulement un sourire polit quand il demande la direction vers le fleuriste le plus proche à quelques passants.

 

Ensuite, il fait son chemin vers le cimetière.

 

Malgré qu'il va à travers les tombes avec une expression décisive, il s'assure de ralentir le pas alors qu'il cherche la tombe de Louis.

 

Soudainement, il n'est plus sûr si c'était une bonne idée.

 

Mais il doit le faire.

 

Quand il la repère finalement, il doit prendre de sévères respirations, jusqu'à ce qu'il recueille le courage pour marcher vers elle.

 

C'est une plutôt grande pierre tombale grise, salit et vieillit avec le passage du temps.

 

Il ne peut s'empêcher mais il caresse la pierre avec un doigt, le passant au-dessus de l'écriture.

 

**Louis William Tomlinson**

**1899 – 1995**

 

Harry plisse des yeux à la date de naissance, faisant rapidement un calcul mental.

 

Louis devait avoir vingt et un ans en 1920, alors qu'il en avait actuellement trente-trois.

 

Harry ne peut pas s'en empêcher mais rigole, levant ses yeux vers le ciel. « Tu es un tel menteur. »

 

Seule Louis voudrait mentir à propos de son âge pour être plus jeune, même après être envoyé dans le passé.

 

Peter Pan pour toujours.

 

Les yeux de Harry commencent à se mouiller, et il renifle en baissant le regard, secouant légèrement sa tête.

 

Il sort la lettre de sa poche, la relisant pour la centième fois. Il regarde vers la tombe, un regard déterminé sur le visage.

 

« Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça, Louis. Ça ne peut simplement pas. » Il essaye de dire avec une voix puissante. « Je ne veux pas l'accepter. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te revenir, je te le promet. » Il tousse, la gorge serrée. « Je ne peut pas vivre une vie sans toi, ça n'est ce qui était planifié. »

 

Il se baisse et place la rose sur la tombe, avant de souffler un baiser avec sa main.

 

« Je te le promet. »

 

Il part sans un autre regard, ne remarquant même pas l'Ange Pleureur se tenant pas loin entre les tombes.

 

~

 

Harry a regardé l'enseigne du magasin de DVD pendant quinze bonnes minutes maintenant. Mais il ne peut toujours pas se forcer à entrer et faire face à Liam. Même s'il doit le faire.

 

Prenant une longue respiration, il fait son chemin vers le magasin, poussant la porte. La cloche sonne, et Liam lève le regard de sa bande-dessinée qu'il était en train de lire derrière la caisse.

 

« Harry ! » S'exclame le garçon, rayonnant. « Tu es de retour ! »

 

Harry sourit au plus vieux, calant ses coudes sur le comptoir. « Hey Li'. »

 

« As-tu entendu parler de Louis dernièrement ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés ? » Liam demande promptement, son sourit à présent partit. « Je commence à m'inquiéter. »

 

Harry se sent malade dans son estomac. Il baisse le regard vers ses mains, s'impatientant avec ses doigts, ne voulant pas regarde Liam. « Ouais, je suis- Je peux te parler quelques secondes ? C'est assez... Important. » Il laisse sortir avec une voix basse.

 

Il entend le garçon fermer son livre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » Le ton concerné de Liam fait que Harry le regarde.

« Je- Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer... » Liam lève un doigt et part verrouiller la porte, tournant la pancarte pour indiquer que le magasin est fermé. « Viens, suis-moi. » Il dit à Harry, le guidant dans l'arrière-salle.

 

La première chose que Harry remarque est le désordre de la pièce, de sévères piles de BD et des papiers partout, et ensuite il remarque que la télé est en marche.

 

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui attire son attention. Non, c'est l'homme châtain sur l'écran qui le fait s'arrêter. Et la femme noire à côté de lui aussi. Ce sont les deux même personnes que Harry a vu quand il est rentré chez lui et qu'il les a vu sur les écrans dans la chambre d'ami.

 

L'homme à la télé ouvre sa bouche, « Martha. » et la désignée Martha dit « Désolée. » avant de quitter l'écran, laissant seulement l'homme sur l'image. Puis l'homme regarde devant et dit finalement « très probable. »

 

« J'en ai bien peur. » Dit l'homme, comme s'il répondait à la question de quelqu'un. Harry ne sait pas à qui il parle.

 

Il pointe la télé du doigt, la bouche ouverte dans une question silencieuse avec des sourcils levés.

 

Liam ouvre la bouche, mais l'homme sur l'écran parle encore. « Quarante-six. »

 

Liam regarde l'écran et lève un doigt à Harry. « Juste un moment. » Il prend la télécommande et met en pause le... Peu importe, c'est comme un film. « Désolé, nous y voilà. » Il dit à Harry en s'asseyant sur une chaise pas loin. « Donc, de quoi voulais-tu parler ? » Il se renseigne. « Est-ce que c'est par rapport à Lou ? »

 

La bouche de Harry reste ouverte pour quelques secondes, délibérant avec lui-même pour savoir s'il lui dit ou non.

 

Il sait que Louis le lui a demandé, mais il ne peut pas, pas maintenant. Ça briserait le cœur du garçon. Harry ne saurait même pas comment tout expliquer comme il faut.

 

Après que quelques secondes soient passées, Liam lève un sourcil, penchant sa tête.

 

« Il est toujours dehors pour le travail, Li'. » C'est avec ça que Harry s'en sort, s'auto frappant dans sa tête pour mentir à ce garçon qu'il considère comme son frère.

 

« Vraiment ? » Demande Liam avec un froncement, surpris.

 

« Ouais, il est allé à un séminaire à Manchester, et il reste là-bas pour quelques jours, il va voir quelques amis aussi... » Élabore Harry, grimaçant intérieurement de son pauvre mensonge. « C'est arrivé tellement vite, il ne l'a dit à personne à part moi. » Explique mal Harry, mais Liam à l'air de l'accepter. « Oh, bien c'est bien pour lui... »

 

« Et... » Harry lâche, ne pensant pas vraiment à ce qu'il va dire ensuite.

 

Liam penche la tête. « Et ? »

 

« Il t'aime. » Dit Harry. « Et il veut que tu passe par-dessus ça avec Zayn. » C'est chose la plus proche de la vérité qu'il n'a jamais dit depuis les dernières quelques minutes.

 

Aux yeux abattus de Liam, Harry soupire, souriant un peu. « Li'... Je sais que les choses ne sont pas toujours faciles, mais toi et Zayn vous aimez vraiment, je le sais. Il n'y a rien qui puisse ne pas vous faire surmonter ça. Tout fonctionnera à la fin, tu verras. »

 

Liam, qui jouait avec sa manche, une habitude nerveuse, s'arrête et lève le regard vers Harry. « Merci, Hazza. » Il répond finalement, lui donnant un sourire.

 

Harry le lui retourne, et avant qu'il puisse penser à dire autre chose, l'homme sur l'écran parle.

 

« Ouais. Ouais, les gens ne comprennent pas le temps. Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez que c'est. »

 

Les yeux de Harry capturent la télé, regardant entre elle et Liam. Il n'avait pas mit en pause le film ?

 

Liam attrape encore la télécommande et clique sur le bouton pause avec un froncement de sourcil.

 

« Qui est ce gars ? » Demande finalement Harry. Le démangeant de savoir.

 

« Désolé, le truc de pause débloque. Stupide chose... Là ! » Dit l'autre garçon, reposant la télécommande sur la table. Il regarde Harry avec un sourire satisfait.

 

« La dernière fois que je suis allé à la maison, tu l'avais sur tous ces écrans. Ce même gars. » Harry pointe l'homme avec les lunettes noires. « Parlant de... Je ne sais pas, de cligner des yeux ou quelque chose. » Il fronce des sourcils.

 

Liam glousse. « Oh ouais, ce passage est mon favori. Je vérifiais juste pour voir s'ils étaient tous les mêmes. »

 

« De quoi qui était les mêmes ? Demande Harry, parce qu'il veut vraiment vraiment. Il sent comme s'il avait besoin de savoir. « Qui est ce mec? »

 

« Il est sur quelques uns de mes DVD, tous différents. Comme un œuf de Pâques, tu sais ? »

 

Harry souffle, tapant son pied sur le sol. « Non, Liam, je ne sais pas. Ne me parle pas en geek. » Il roule des yeux, avec un sourire narquois.

 

L'autre garçon éclate de rire. « Désolé. Bien, un œuf de Pâques c'est comme... Une partie documentaire sur un DVD. Comme un extra, tu sais ? En général c'est plus inclus comme une blague, ou comme je l'ai dit, un bonus. Donc ouais... » Marmonne Liam.

 

« Parfois, ils en mettent, comme des documentaires cachés, et ils les appellent des œufs de Pâques. Tu dois les chercher, suivre une poignée d'indices sur le menu. »

 

Harry pense que c'est un peu compliqué, mais qu'est-ce qu'il en sait après tout.

 

« Compliqué. » Dit l'homme sur l'écran, la tête de Harry se rompant vers lui, plissant des yeux.

 

« C'est intéressant, vraiment. » Continue Liam, ne remarquant pas que l'homme à de nouveau parlé. « Il est en fait sur une poignée de différents DVD. » Harry tourne son regard sur Liam, parce que l'homme sur l'écran lui donne la chair de poule.

 

« Il y a dix-sept DVD qui ont totalement aucun rapport, tous avec ce gars dessus. » Continue Liam avec animation. « Toujours caché plus loin, toujours un secret. Même les éditeurs ne savent pas comment il est venu ici. » Il informe, l'excitation dans sa voix.

 

« J'ai parlé aux fabricateurs, ok ? Ils ne savent même pas. C'est comme s'il est un fantôme d'extra de DVD. Se montrant juste où il est supposé ne pas être. Mais seulement sur ceux-là. Ces dix-sept DVD. » Liam insiste sur chaque mots, comme si cet œuf de Pâques est la chose la plus mystérieuse découverte de ce siècle. Pour lui, ça l'est probablement.

 

Harry lève un sourcil. « Donc... Quel est le but ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

 

Liam n'a pas l'air découragé par le manque d'enthousiasme de Harry, en haussant les épaules avec un grand sourire. « J'sais pas vraiment, Il est juste assit là, lançant quelques remarques. C'est comme si nous écoutions la moitié d'une conversation, puisqu'il a l'air de parler à quelqu'un. » Il finit, cliquant sur le bouton Play.

 

« Vraiment compliqué. » Dit le châtain sur l'écran.

 

Il y a soudainement une nouvelle voix dans le magasin, surprenant Liam. « Liam, t'es là ? C'est Steve, j'ai besoin de ta signature s'il te plaît ! »

 

« Oh ! » Le visage de Liam s'illumine. Il se lève et claque les épaules de Harry et il s'en va. « J'arrive ! » Il appelle, allant devant le magasin.

 

Harry est laissé seul dans la pièce sombre, fixant l'écran de la télé alors que l'homme commence un speech, secouant ses mains dans l'air.

 

« Les gens supposent que le temps est une progression stricte de cause à effet, mais en fait d'un point de vue non linéaire, non subjectif, c'est plus comme une grosse boule de truc bidule machin chouette. »

 

Harry glousse pour lui-même. Ça ne fait vraiment aucun sens du tout. Bon, le début de la phrase était compréhensible, mais la fin...

 

« Ça avait bien commencé, cette phrase. » Il chuchote pour lui-même, regardant plus loin.

 

« Ça m'a échappé, ouais. » L'homme sur l'écran... Réponds.

 

Les yeux de Harry s'élargissent, fixant la télé. « Okay... » Il regarde autour de lui. « C'est bizarre. C'est comme si vous pouviez m'entendre. »

 

« Bah, je peux t'entendre. » Répond l'homme alors qu'il regarde devant lui, comme s'il regardait droit vers Harry.

 

La respiration de Harry se saccade, et prend vivement la télécommande pour mettre le film en pause juste quand Liam revient.

 

Si à l'extérieur il ne montre aucune émotion sur son visage, à l'intérieur il est en train de flipper un peu.

 

Mais Liam n'a pas l'air de le remarquer, alors qu'il rayonne ses doigts s'impatientant sur un papier dans ses mains.

 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demande Harry mine de rien, laissant une main sur sa hanche.

 

« Je t'ai eu une liste. » Répond le garçon, faisant froncer des sourcils Harry.

 

« Une liste de quoi ? »

 

« Les dix-sept DVD. Je pensais que tu serais intéressé. » Liam hausse des épaules.

 

Harry prend le papier et lit rapidement en travers. Il lève le regard vers Liam, souriant. « Ouais. Bien, merci Li'. »

 

Il pose le papier dans son sac et enlace rapidement Liam. « Je dois y aller, j'ai quelque chose à... » Liam arque un sourcil. « Faire. Salut ! »

 

Il quitte rapidement l'arrière-salle, remarquant un homme derrière le comptoir du magasin, ça doit être Steve, regardant une série télévisée.

 

Il ne reconnaît pas Harry, et ce dernier ne lui donne pas le temps, alors qu'il trotte vers la porte, prêt à partir.

 

« Va à la police, idiot ! » Crie Steve à la télé, faisant arrêter la main de Harry sur la poignée de porte. « Pourquoi personne ne va jamais à la police ? »

 

Harry le regarde, fronçant des sourcils, puis il ouvre juste la porte, décidé.

 

~

 

« Regardez ! Je sais que je dois sonner fou, mais je vous dis la vérité ! » Déclare Harry dans un soupir, jetant ses mains en l'air.

 

Le sergent derrière le comptoir secoue la tête, pas convaincu. « Est-ce que nous pourrions essayer depuis le début cette fois ? »

 

Harry a envie de taper dans quelque chose, mais il est en fait trop poli et contre la violence, il soupire seulement et prend une profonde respiration, maussade. « J'étais à la maison abandonnée, elle a été vide pendant des années, Wester Drumlins ? »

 

Le sergent, qui était en train d'écrire sur son papier, s'arrête et lève le regard à ça. « Wester Drumlins ? »

 

« Oui ! »

 

Le policier fronce des sourcils et lève un doigt. « Pouvez-vous attendre ici pendant une minute ? » Il demande à Harry, puis part sans un autre mot.

 

Harry grogne, se tournant du comptoir pour s'y appuyer.

 

Derrière la grande fenêtre, il a commencé à pleuvoir. Rien d'inhabituel à Londres, mais ce qui l'est ce sont les deux statues d'ange se tenant de chaque côtés de la porte de la chapelle opposée au commissariat.

 

Harry plisse ses yeux, marchant vers la fenêtre, s'assurant que ses yeux ne lui aient pas joués de tour.

 

Il cligne pendant quelques secondes, mais quand il ouvre les yeux, les anges ne sont plus là.

 

« Qu'est ce que... » Il chuchote, commençant à doucement flipper. « Okay, maintenant j'ai peur. »

 

« Bonjour. » Dit une voix derrière lui, faisant sursauter Harry.

 

Il se retourne pour faire face à un grand et jeune homme noir portant une veste de cuir avec des jeans noirs. « Billy Shipton. » L'homme se présente, lui tendant une main.

 

Quand Harry ne la secoue pas tout de suite, Billy élabore. « Wester Drumlins, c'est mon enquête. »

 

« Oh ! » S'exclame Harry, secouant sa main. « Bonjour, je suis Harry Styles. »

 

Billy lance un regard au policier qui s'était occupé de Harry. « Eh, Marcie, est-ce que tu peux leur dire que je serais en retard pour ce truc ? » Marcie hoche la tête et Billy reporte son attention sur Harry. « Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît. »

 

Harry suit l'homme alors qu'ils marchent dans un couloir.

 

« Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose à propos du manoir de Wester Drumlins ? » Demande Harry à l'inspecteur.

 

L'homme hoche la tête et ouvre une porte, laissant Harry y aller en premier. « Je vais vous montrer quelque chose. » Il répond seulement.

 

Ils descendent des escaliers et passent une autre porte avant d'arriver dans un parking souterrain.

 

Confus et renfrogné, Harry se tourne vers l'homme. « Est-ce que nous sommes arrivés ? »

 

Billy hoche la tête. « Depuis les deux dernières années, les propriétaires de tous ces véhicules ont conduit à la maison de Wester Drumlins, se garant à l'extérieur, et ont juste disparus. »

 

Harry fronce profondément des sourcils, balayant le parking du regard. « Tous ? » Il tourne sa tête pour regarder l'homme qui la hoche. « Aucun de signe d'eux après ? »

 

« Aucun. » Le gars secoue sa tête, soupirant.

 

Harry observe les voitures, se demandant s'ils ont tous été attrapés par un ange, comme Louis.

 

Il ne sait pas vraiment s'il peut dire ce qu'il sait à l'homme, probablement parce qu'il risque de sonner fou, mais aussi parce qu'il n'a pas entièrement tout comprit, même avec la brève explication de Louis.

 

_Louis..._

 

Harry secoue la tête, essayant de ne pas trop penser, quand une cabine de police bleue posée dans un coin capture son attention.

 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il demande, marchant plus près, Billy le suivant.

 

« Oh, une merveille ! » S'exclame Billy, tapotant la boîte. « Pas d'exception, on l'a trouvée là-bas aussi. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'est, honnêtement. »

 

« Une cabine téléphonique ? » Dit simplement Harry avec un rictus, faisant rire l'homme.

 

« Oui, mais c'est une un genre spécial de cabine téléphonique. » Billy pointe la description écrite sur la cabine. « Pour les policiers. Toutes les cabines devaient avoir cette description dessus, dans le temps. Mais ça n'est pas une vraie, juste une bonne imitation. » Il touche le verrou avec un doigt. « Je n'ai jamais réussi à l'ouvrir cependant. » Il admet mélancoliquement. « C'est un verrou ordinaire de Yale, mais rien ne s'y accorde. »

 

Bien, ça n'aide pas vraiment du coup. Si un inspecteur ne peut pas trouver des personnes portées disparues, comment Harry trouverait Louis ? La seule chose qu'il sait pour sûr est que l'explication est irrationnelle, et qu'elle est causée par des créatures appelées « Les Anges Pleureurs. »...

 

Soudainement, une idée lui vient à l'esprit.

 

Peut-être que toutes les réponses dont il a besoin sont simplement là-bas, au manoir.

 

Il sait que c'est risqué, mais qu'est-ce qui est pire que de ne plus jamais revoir Louis ? Peut-être que si les Anges Pleureurs l'attrapent... Il sera ramené vers Louis.

 

Harry se tourne rapidement vers l'homme, lui tendant une main.

 

« Bien, merci pour votre temps, inspecteur. »

 

Billy secoue sa main, un visage curieux, comme s'il lisait directement à travers à Harry. « J'espère que vous comprenez, mon garçon, que cet endroit n'est pas sécuritaire. »

 

Harry feigne l'innocence, levant un sourcil. « Hmm ? »

 

L'homme le regarde sérieusement dans les yeux. « Pour votre sécurité, je vous conseille de ne pas approcher la maison. Vous m'entendez ? »

 

Harry hoche la tête. « Bien sûr. Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

 

L'inspecteur fronce des sourcils, ne le croyant clairement pas. « Quelqu'un que vous connaissez à disparu là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? » Il demande soudainement, faisant baisser le regard à Harry.

 

Il mâchouille sa lèvre, se renfrognant. « Oui. »

 

C'est bizarre de le dire tout haut, d'admettre que Louis a disparu. Mais est-ce qu'il a disparu, réellement ? » Il a disparu quelques jours plus tôt, mais en vérité, s'accordant à lettre de Louis, ça fait bien quatre-vingt-dix ans.

 

« Écoute, gamin... » L'inspecteur fait une pause, puis il soupire fortement. Il hésite avant de finir sa phrase. « Pourquoi vous ne me donneriez pas votre numéro ? Je vous appellerai si j'ai quelque chose de nouveau. Je travaille sur cette enquête depuis un moment maintenant, je promet qu'il y a toujours un espoir. »

 

Harry le regarde, souriant un peu. Si seulement il savait.

 

Mais qui sait, peut-être que Louis va miraculeusement revenir ? Peut-être qu'il y a toujours un espoir ?

 

Donc Harry donne son numéro à Billy, et décide qu'il devrait juste y aller.

 

« Ayez un bon après-midi, inspecteur. » Conclu Harry, hochant la tête à l'homme.

 

Il s'éloigne, sentant les yeux de l'homme dans son dos, mais ce qu'il ne sent pas, c'est la présence d'un ange dans le lot.

 

 ~

 

Quand Harry est à l'extérieur du commissariat, il pleut toujours, et le vent souffle, le faisant frissonner. Il met ses mains dans sa poche, et sa main droite prend contact avec une clé. Il la sort, se rappelant qu'il l'a trouvée dans le manoir.

 

Et puis il réalise. C'est une clé de Yale.

 

Les mots de Billy résonnent dans ses oreilles. _« C'est un verrou ordinaire de Yale, mais rien ne s'y accorde. »_

 

Harry halète, posant la clé dans sa poche alors qu'il cours en arrière.

 

Quand il arrive dans le parking, Billy n'est nulle part, et la cabine de police est partie.

 

Soudainement, son téléphone sonne, et Harry a du mal à le sortir de sa poche.

 

« Allô ? » Il répond, priant particulièrement pour que ce soit l'inspecteur.

 

« Monsieur Styles ? » Baragouine une voix, et un bruit de fond. « C'est Billy Shipton. »

 

« Inspecteur Shipton ?  Où êtes-vous ? »

 

Quand Harry entend la réponse, il doit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, complètement prit au dépourvu. « Où !? »

 

~

 

Et le voilà, quelques minutes plus tard, à l'hôpital de Londres.

 

L'infirmière qui a dirigé Harry vers la chambre fait un geste vers le seul lit occupé dans la géante chambre. « C'est lui. » Annonce la rouquine, et Harry hoche automatiquement de la tête, malgré que ses pensées sont en bordel tout de suite.

 

Il fait doucement son chemin vers le lit, prenant en vue le vieil homme noir allongé dans son lit.

 

« Bonjour ? » S'annonce faiblement Harry.

 

Le vieil homme dans le lit ouvre les yeux, son visage s'illuminant quand il voit Harry.

 

« Tu es venu. » L'homme tousse.

 

« Billy ? » Hésite Harry, reconnaissant les traits de l'homme, et aussi parce qu'il l'a appelé il y a plusieurs minutes plus tôt, mais...

 

Mais ça ne peut pas être possible. Ça ne peut pas.

 

Le vieil homme sourit, regardant la fenêtre. « Il pleuvait comme ça quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

 

Harry a du mal a un peu respirer. « C'est la même pluie. » Il répond seulement, regardant tout le matériel médical autour du lit.

 

Il ne sait pas quoi dire, donc à la place il prend place sur une chaise à côté du lit, froncement tristement des sourcils au pauvre homme.

 

Il veut lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé, sauf qu'il sent s'il savait la réponse.

 

« J'ai voulu te trouver avant, tu sais... » Dit calmement Billy. « Mais apparemment je- » Il tousse, « Ça aurait ouvert un trou dans la structure de l'espace et du temps, et détruit deux tiers de l'univers. »

 

« Deux tiers de l'univers, d'où est-ce que vous tenez ça ? » Harry glousse doucement.

 

C'est un gloussement nerveux, parce qu'il n'y a rien de drôle dans cette situation. Ça rend juste tout ça réel, et effrayant. Et Harry est, tellement tellement perdu.

 

« De cette homme en 1969. » Le cœur de Harry manque un battement.

 

Donc sa théorie est correcte.

 

« Il a dit qu'il avait un message pour toi. »

 

Le cœur de Harry va tomber de son torse.

 

Il avale sa salive. Ca pourrait être Harry. En 1969, il aurait genre... soixante-douze ans, mais c'est possible ?

 

« Quel homme ? » Il demande hâtivement.

 

« Le Docteur. » Répond Billy.

 

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrent grands.

 

Le Docteur. Louis l'a mentionné dans sa lettre.

 

Il la prend urgemment, relisant le passage où Louis en a parlé.

 

_« Un homme appelé le Docteur. Rappelle-toi de son nom Harry, il est vraiment important. Il a sauvé ta vie juste à l'instant. Il est celui qui a écrit le message sur le mur, de ma part. »_

Harry fronce des sourcils, levant les yeux vers Billy. « Quel est le message ? »

 

« Il a juste dit... » L'homme fait une pause, fronçant des sourcils. « Regarde la liste. »

 

« Quelle liste ? »

 

« Il a dit que tu devrais l'avoir maintenant. » Le vieil homme fronce des sourcils, toussant. « Une liste de dix-sept DVD. »

 

Harry va avoir une crise cardiaque si ce cauchemar continue.

 

« Comment est-ce qu'il connaît cette liste ? Je viens juste de l'avoir ! » Il s'exclame, les yeux grands ouverts.

 

Les épaules de Billy bougent, et Harry suppose qu'il les a juste haussés. « Il m'a dit que tu comprendrais un jour. »

 

Harry reste silencieux pendant un moment, essayant de ne pas penser à ce que tout ça veut dire.

 

« Je n'étais pas un policier avant, tu sais. » Commence Billy, et Harry ne comprend pas pourquoi il change de sujet de conversation.

 

« J'ai été dans l'édition, puis l'édition de vidéos... Puis de DVD... » Il lève un sourcil, et Harry additionne deux et deux.

 

« Vous avez mit les œufs de Pâques dedans. » Il expire, étonné.

 

Billy hoche la tête. « Est-ce que tu as trouvé ce que les DVD avaient en commun ? » Il demande, faisant fronce des sourcils Harry. « Tu dois le trouver. »

 

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tout ça veut dire... » Exprime Harry, gloussant nerveusement alors qu'il regarde le sol.

 

« Moi non plus, mon garçon, moi non plus... » Billy expire. « Je souhaite avoir eu le temps pour le faire. » Il admet tristement.

 

La tête de Harry se rompt à ça.

 

« Vous l'aurez. » Dit Harry, reposant ses mains sur celles de l'homme. « Aussitôt que je trouve la signification de ça, je vous le dirais. »

 

Le vieil homme sourit lentement, fermant les yeux. « J'ai peut de ne jamais le savoir. Le Docteur m'a dit que quand nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau, ça sera seulement à cette époque. La nuit où je mourrais. »

 

Harry rétracte ses mains, choqué.

 

Son cœur se remplit de sympathie et de tristesse. « Oh Billy... » Il expire.

 

« C'est bon, j'ai eu une bonne vie... » L'homme murmure, et Harry ne peut pas s'en empêcher mais pense aux mots de Louis.

 

Quand Billy n'ouvre pas ses yeux, Harry regarde le torse de l'homme pour vérifier qu'il respire toujours.

 

Il expire un soupire de soulagement quand il voit le torse monter, et il observe l'homme pendant quelques secondes, avant de parler.

 

« Est-ce que vous voulez que je parte ? » Il murmure.

 

« Non... » Billy ouvre les yeux, prenant sa main. Elle est rugueuse et ridée. « J'ai jusqu'à ce que la pluie s'arrête. »

 

Harry ne sait pas quoi dire pour le réconforter, il n'y a rien à dire après tout.

 

Donc à la place, il presse sa main, et attend.

 

~

 

« Je sais ce que tous ces DVD ont en commun ! » Annonce Harry alors qu'il débarque dans le magasin plus tard dans la soirée.

 

Liam est effarouché depuis sa place derrière le comptoir, la tête se relevant brusquement. « Pardon ? »

 

« Ils sont tous à moi ! » Affirme Harry.

 

« Je ne te suis pas... » Le garçon fronce des sourcils, se levant de sa chaise pour contourner le comptoir, faisant face à Harry.

 

Ce dernier soupire impatiemment. « Les DVD sur la liste ! Ce sont tous des DVD que je possède ! » Les œufs de Pâques me sont destinés ! »

 

Le visage de Liam s'illumine de compréhension, ses yeux s'agrandissant. « T'es sûr ? Comment ? »

 

Harry ne répond pas, à la place il prend le sac de Liam sur le comptoir et le jette dans les bras du garçon, qui, heureusement, a de bons réflexes et l'a attrapé.

 

« Suis-moi ! » Annonce le bouclé, marchant déjà vers la porte. « Oh, et prend l'ordi' portable ! »

 

« Où on va ? » Demande Liam alors qu'il essaye de mettre son ordinateur dans son sac.

 

« Wester Drumlins. »

 

~

 

« Pourquoi on est là ? » Demande Liam après quelques minutes de silence, qui consistaient à Harry en train de régler l'ordinateur sur le canapé pourri.

 

Ce dernier ne répond pas, trop concentré sur le lancement de son DVD, les lèvres séparées dans la concentration.

 

Liam regarde autour de lui, observant la pièce dans laquelle ils sont. Il n'est jamais rentré dans le manoir, jamais vraiment intéressé, bien trop satisfait de se perdre dans ses BD plutôt que des histoires de fantômes.

 

Il fixe l'écran orange pendant un moment, regardant entre Harry et l'écran d'ordinateur. Il en sait pas ce qu'ils attendent, mais soudainement un homme familier apparaît sur l'écran.

 

« Okay, le voilà ! » S'exclame Harry, remontant ses manches.

 

Liam marche plus près, s’agenouillant sur le sol, à côté de Harry.

 

Il fronce des sourcils à l'homme châtain sur l'écran alors qu'il met des lunettes noires, retroussant son nez.

 

« Le Docteur. » Liam entend Harry murmurer.

 

« Le Docteur ? » Il répète, regardant entre Harry et l'écran d'ordinateur. « Qui c'est ? »

 

Harry pointe l'homme, ne quittant pas l'écran des yeux. « C'est le Docteur. »

 

« Yep, c'est moi. » Répond l'homme sur l'écran, effrayant Liam et Harry.

 

« C'est flippant... » Chuchote Harry, regardant le garçon à côté de lui.

 

« Non, ça sonne comme s'il répondait, mais il dit toujours ça. » Informe Liam, secouant sa tête.

 

« Oui, je le fais. » Dit l'homme.

 

Liam secoue sa main dans l'air. « Et il dit ça aussi. »

 

« Yup, et ça. » Le Docteur hoche avec son menton, comme s'il désignait Liam.

 

Les yeux de Harry vont entre Liam et l'homme sur l'écran. « Oh mon Dieu... Il peut nous entendre ! Vous pouvez nous entendre en ce moment ? » Harry questionne l'homme.

 

Liam secoue sa tête. « Bien sûr qu'il ne peut pas, c'est un DVD Harry ! » Il bouge et atteint son sac sur le sol, l'amenant vers lui.

 

« Regarde, j'ai toute la transcription. » Il baisse le regard vers le papier, citant. « Tout ce qu'il dit est ici. ''Yup, c'est moi. Oui, je le fais. Yup, et ça.'' » Il regarde Harry. « La prochaine chose qu'il va dire est- »

 

« Est-ce que tu vas lire tout ce truc ? » Disent Liam et le Docteur en même temps.

 

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrent grand, la bouche suspendue ouverte.

 

La bouche de Liam se ferme.

 

« Qui êtes-vous exactement !? » Souffle Harry.

 

Il veut mentionner que Louis a parlé de lui, mais il ne veut pas, pas devant Liam. Pas maintenant. Maintenant n'est pas le bon moment.

 

« Je suis un voyageur du temps. » Répond le Docteur. « Bon, étais. » Il incline sa tête. « Je suis coincé en 1969. »

 

« Nous sommes coincés ! » Une femme noire apparaît à l'écran à côté du Docteur. « Tout l'espace et le temps, qu'il m'a promit ! Maintenant j'ai un travail dans un magasin ! Je dois le supporter ! »

 

« Martha. » L'interrompt le Docteur.

 

« Désolée. » Et la fille se rétracte, sortant de l'écran.

 

Harry halète, plissant des yeux à l'écran avec un froncement de sourcil. « J'ai vu cette partie avant. »

 

« Très probable. » Lui dit l'homme.

 

« 1969... » Murmure Harry dans l'émerveillement. « C'est de là que vous parlez actuellement ? » Il lève un sourcil. 1969 est aussi l'année à laquelle Billy a été envoyé.

 

« J'en ai bien peur. » Répond le Docteur.

 

Harry secoue sa tête, abasourdi. « Mais vous me répondez ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir exactement ce que je vais dire quarante ans avant que je le dise. »

 

« Quarante-six. » Corrige l'homme.

 

Liam se décale à côté de Harry, tenant un stylo dans sa main. Il jette un regard entre les deux, déconcerté. « J'écris tes parties. »

 

Harry fronce des sourcils, louchant vers le Docteur. « Comment c'est possible alors ? J'aimerais comprendre. » Il est vraiment curieux.

 

« Ne parle pas si vite ! » Se plaint Liam, mais Harry l'ignore.

 

« Les gens ne comprennent pas le temps. » Répond le Docteur. « Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez que c'est. »

 

« Donc, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Interroge Harry.

 

« Compliqué. » Répond simplement l'homme.

 

« Dîtes-moi. »

 

Le Docteur baisse la tête à sa paire de lunettes. « Très compliqué. »

 

Harry soupire, ennuyé. « J'ai besoin de savoir ! J'ai besoin de comprendre. »

 

Il commence à perdre patience, et il perd du temps pour sauver Louis.

 

« Des gens sont morts. » Il continue avec une puissante voix, étant frappé par des images d'un vieux Billy dans son lit d'hôpital, des images de Louis dans un costume gris des années 1920. Des images de sa tombe... « Et je ne suis pas heureux à propos de ça. » Il finit, grinçant des dents. « Dîtes-moi. »

 

Le Docteur prend une respiration, levant ses mains dans les airs, les bougeant pendant qu'il explique des choses. « Les gens supposent que le temps est une stricte progression de cause à effet, mais en fait d'un point de vue non-linéaire, non-subjectif, c'est plus une grosse boule de truc bidule machin chouette. »

 

Harry roule des yeux. « Ouais, j'ai définitivement bien vu ce passage. Vous avez dit que cette phrase vous a échappé. »

 

Le Docteur regarde plus loin, comme s'il était en pleine réflexion. « Ca m'a échappé, ouais. »

 

Harry se redresse avec anticipation. « La prochaine chose que vous allez dire est... » Il essaye de se rappeler. « Bah, je peux t'entendre ! »

 

« Bah, » Le Docteur hausse des épaules. « Je peux t'entendre. »

 

« C'est complètement dingue ! » S'exclame Harry, jetant ses mains en l'air. « Ce n'est pas possible ! »

 

« Non, c'est brillant ! » Contre Liam, fixant le portable dans un émerveillement.

 

« Bon, je ne vous entend pas exactement... » Informe le Docteur, plissant ses yeux. « Mais je sais tout ce que vous allez dire. »

 

« Comment ? » Demande Harry.

 

« Cette partie me donne toujours la chair de poule ! » Intervient Liam avec une voix fascinée.

 

Harry le fait taire. « Comment savez-vous ce que je vais dire ? »

 

Le Docteur penche sa tête. « Regarde à ta gauche. »

 

Harry fronce des sourcils, reg ardant à la seule chose à sa gauche.

 

Liam.

 

Liam qui est toujours concentré à écrire.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par regarde à ta gauche ? » Grommelle Liam pour lui-même. « Je me suis toujours demandé, mais je trouve pas de réponse. »

 

« Il veut dire toi ! » Réalise Harry. Il baisse le regard vers ce que Liam écrit. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Il louche sur le papier qui est sur les genoux de Liam pour lire.

 

L'autre garçon lève les yeux, fronçant des sourcils. « Je te l'ai dit, j'écris tes passages. Comme ça j'ai une transcription complète de toute la conversation ? »

 

Le Docteur pointe un doigt devant lui. « J'ai une copie de la transcription finie. C'est sur mon prompteur. »

 

« Attendez, attendez. » Harry fronce des sourcils, regardant le Docteur. « Comment vous pouvez avoir la transcription finie ? Elle est toujours en train d'être écrite. » Il pointe Liam du doigt, même si en fait le Docteur ne peut probablement pas le voir.

 

« Je te l'ai dit, je suis un voyageur du temps. Je l'ai eu dans le future. »

 

Harry frotte ses mains sur son visage, soupirant. « Okay, wow... C'est... Vous lisez à haute voix une transcription d'une conversation que vous êtes _en train_ d'avoir ? » Il lève un sourcil.

 

Le Docteur hoche la tête. « Ouais ! Ouais. Truc bidule machin chouette. »

 

Harry arrête le poignet de Liam avant qu'il n'écrive. « je ne comprendrais jamais ça. »

 

« Peut importe, on peut communiquer. » Leur dit le Docteur. « Nous avons un gros problème à présent. Ils ont prit la cabine bleue, n'est-ce pas ? Les Anges ont la cabine téléphonique. »

 

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandissent à ça.

 

Il se redresse, en alerte. « Les Anges ? Vous voulez dire les statues d'anges, pas vrai ? » Il lâche, bouche bée.

 

« Donc ? Ce sont juste des statues. » Dit Liam, fronçant des sourcils.

 

« Seulement quand vous les voyez. » Répond le Docteur.

 

La conversation va finalement quelque part, pense Harry. _Maintenant on parle._

 

« Je les connais ! » Il coupe. « Ce sont des créatures venus d'un autre monde, et elles vous envoient dans le passé pour se nourrir de votre énergie. »

 

Le Docteur fronce des sourcils. « Comme tu les connais ? »

 

« Niall Horan. » Lâche Harry, ne voulant pas mentionner Louis.

 

Une étincelle de reconnaissance apparaît dans les yeux de l'homme.

 

« C'est quoi ces créatures ? » Demande Liam avec une voix vraiment confuse.

 

« Les assassins solitaires, c'était comme ça qu'on les appelait. Maintenant on les nomme les Anges Pleureurs. » Explique le Docteur. « Personne ne sait tout à fait d'où ils viennent, mais ils sont aussi vieux que l'univers, ou vraiment très proche, et ils ont survécu aussi longtemps parce qu'ils ont le système de défense la plus parfait jamais évoluée. Ils sont bloqué. Ils n'existent pas quand ils sont observés. Du moment où ils sont vus par une autre créatures vivante ; ils s'immobilisent en pierre. »

 

La peau de Harry frémit, et il ne sait pas pourquoi il le fait à ce moment, mais il lève soudainement ses yeux, regardant à l'extérieur de la fenêtre.

 

Là-bas, se tien un Ange Pleureur. Sa face cachée derrière ses mains.

 

Harry rebaisse le regard vers l'écran, ne voulant pas encore plus regarder cette statue effrayante.

 

« Ce n'est pas un choix. C'est un fait de leur biologie. » Continue le Docteur dans son explication. « Dans la vue de n'importe quelle chose vivante, ils tournent littéralement en pierre. Et vous ne pouvez pas tuer une pierre. Bien sûr, une pierre ne peut pas vous tuer non plus. Mais alors... Vous tournez votre tête ailleurs, puis vous clignez des yeux, et oh, oui ils peuvent. »

 

La bouche de Harry s'ouvre grand à ça, et il regarde doucement à nouveau alors qu'il attrape le bras de Liam sans quitter que l'Ange Pleureur du regard.

 

« Liam... » Il murmure. « Ne le quitte pas des yeux. »

 

Liam regarde Liam avec un froncement de sourcil, avant de tourner sa tête et de suivre son regard. Ses yeux s'agrandissent à la vue, quand il découvre l'Ange en train de couvrir ses yeux.

 

Le Docteur continue de parler. « C'est pourquoi ils couvrent leurs yeux. Ils ne pleurent pas, ils évitent de se regarder entre eux. »

 

Quand Harry s'est assuré que Liam fixe la statue, il reporte son regard sur l'écran.

 

« Leur meilleur atout est leur meilleur malédiction. Ils peuvent ne jamais être vu. »

 

La tête de Harry se tord vers le plafond quand il entend un bruit venu de l'étage.

 

« Les créatures les plus seules de l'univers. Et je suis désolé. » Le regard de Harry revient vers le Docteur. « Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Il est là pour toi. »

 

Harry secoue sa tête, confus. « Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? »

 

« La cabine bleue, c'est ma machine à voyager dans le temps. Il y a un monde d'énergie du temps dedans qui pourrait les rassasier pour toujours, mais le dommage qu'ils pourraient causer serait d'éteindre le Soleil. Vous devez me ramener la cabine. »

 

« Comment ? » Le Docteur ne lui répond pas tout de suite. « Comment !? »

 

« Eeeeet... C'est tout, j'ai peur. » Le Docteur fronce des sourcils, plissant des yeux. « Il n'y a rien de plus sur la transcription, c'est la dernière phrase que j'ai. » Il enlève ses lunettes. « Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a fait arrêter de parler, mais je peux deviner. Ils arrivent. »

 

Harry lève le regard à l'ange dehors, toujours dans la même position. « Les Anges arrivent pour toi. Mais écoute, ta vie pourrait dépendre de ça. »

 

Il regarde le Docteur, qui le pointe avec un doigt. « Ne cligne pas des yeux. Ne cligne même pas. Cligne et tu es mort. »

 

Liam avale sa salive à côté de Harry, agrippant son bras alors qu'il fixe toujours l'ange.

 

« Ils sont rapides, plus rapides que tu ne le crois. Ne te retourne pas, ne regarde pas ailleurs, et ne cligne pas des yeux. » Il y a une courte pause. « Bonne chance. »

 

Et puis l'image se bloque.

 

« Non, non, non ! Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! » Les nerfs de Harry lâchent.

 

« On peut le revisionner ! » Suggère Liam alors qu'il tourne l'ordinateur vers lui dans un mouvement rapide.

 

La tête de Harry se tord vers lui, ses yeux grand ouverts. « Tu ne regarde plus la statue ! »

 

Liam s'arrête dans ses mouvements, le fixant. « Toi non plus. »

 

Quand ils tournent tous les deux leur regard, l'Ange Pleureur est à l'intérieur de la pièce, ses bras tendus vers eux et la bouche grande ouverte.

 

Ils se relèvent d'un coup en même temps, reculant plus loin de la statue alors qu'ils la regardent.

 

« Continue de la regarder ! » Ordonne Harry, avec une forte voix.

 

Liam fixe l'ange avec de grands yeux, n'osant pas bouger.

 

« Ne cligne pas des yeux ! Continue de la regarder ! » Lui rappelle Harry, regardant autour de lui pour trouver une solution.

 

« Okay, ouais. » Respire Liam. « Facile, il n'y a qu'une statue. Tout va bien aller aussi longtemps que je regarde cette statue. » Il se rassure.

 

« En fait... » Harry se rappelle. « Il y en a trois de plus. »

 

« TROIS !? » Jappe Liam, se reculant instantanément mais en regardant toujours l'ange.

 

Harry lève les yeux vers le plafond. « Je pense que je les ai entendu plus tôt à l'étage. Mais je pense qu'ils viennent pour nous. »

 

« Harry... » Gémit Liam. « Ça n'est pas rassurant. »

 

« Okay... » Harry expire, prenant la main de Liam. « Je te guide, continue de le regarder. »

 

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » Demande le garçon, se laissant poussé plus loin.

 

« À la porte de devant. »

 

Ils trébuchent dans le noir quelques secondes avec le téléphone de Harry éclairant leurs pas, mais il réalise rapidement qu'ils ne peuvent pas atteindre leur destination.

 

« Merde, on ne peut pas aller à la porte d'entrée sans arrêter de regarder ce truc. Reste là, Liam. Je reviens. »

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« Reste là, ne cligne pas des yeux ! » Répète Harry, lâchant sa main.

 

Liam entend les pas de Harry s'effacer, et il mâchouille sa lèvre, fixant la statue.

 

Harry essaye d'ouvrir la porte, mais bien sûr, elle est fermée et rien ne bouge. « Merde. » Il grogne, frappant la porte avec la paume de sa main. « Ils nous ont enfermés à l'intérieur ! »

 

« Quoi ? » Cri Liam. « Pourquoi ils feraient ça ? »

 

Harry halète, comprenant. « J'ai quelque chose qu'ils veulent... » Il conduit sa main à sa poche, ses doigts balayant la clé. « C'est pourquoi ils me suivent ! » Il dit à Liam. « Ils veulent la cabine de police ! »

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Harry ? Reviens ici ! » Appelle Liam avec une voix tremblante.

 

Harry revient à ses côtés, brossant son bras.

 

« Je vais vérifier la porte arrière, okay ? » Il fixe la statue alors qu'il prend le menton de Liam dans ses mains, le faisant le regarder pour faire faire une pause à ses yeux. « Je serais rapide. Regarde le de nouveau ! »

 

« Quoi ? Me laisse pas encore ici ! » Liam presse la main de Harry, mais il retourne son regard vers la statue. « Donne-leur la clé ! »

 

Harry l'ignore, lâchant sa main. « Reste là, je reviens, je te promet. Continue de le regarder. Et ne cligne pas ! »

 

Les traits de Liam sont tendus, il veut clairement cligner des yeux, ses yeux commencent à pleurer alors que Harry disparaît dans une autre pièce.

 

« Tiens bon ! » Il entend Harry lui crier de pas loin. « Merde, la porte est aussi verrouillée ! »

 

« Harry ! » Liam se rétracte, tenté de se retourner, parce qu'il est nettement effrayé qu'un autre ange apparaisse derrière lui et l'attrape.

 

« Ça ne s'ouvre pas ! »

 

« Harry, s'il te plaît ! Je ne peux pas le faire ! » Les yeux de Liam brûlent, et il veut tellement cligner des yeux.

 

Il entend soudainement un bruit et sa tête bouge automatiquement avant de réaliser ce qu'il est en train de faire.

 

Il halète et se retourne rapidement pour regarde l'ange... L'ange qui a bougé plus près de lui, les bras à quelques mètre de lui.

 

« HARRY ! HARRY ! » Cri Liam, se reculant plus loin vers la porte, les yeux lui brûlant alors qu'il fixe l'ange. « Harry, dépêche-toi ! »

 

Harry quitte la porte arrière parce qu'elle ne bouge définitivement pas. Il court à travers la pièce et s'arrête devant une porte en-dessous des escaliers qui donne sur la cave.

 

« Liam ! » Il appelle. « Ils ont bloqués la porte arrière, mais il y a une cave. Il pourrait y avoir une sortie »

 

« J'arrive ! » Cri instantanément Liam, reculant en contournant le coin et quitte la statue des yeux seulement quand il se précipite vers Harry.

 

Harry va dans les escaliers avant un pas lent, regardant autour de lui.

 

Mais il n'a pas à regarder longtemps, quand son regard atterrit sur une cabine de police bleue au milieu de la place, avec trois anges autour quelques mètres plus loin, face cachée derrière leurs mains.

 

Harry sait qu'il doit aller à la cabine, c'est ce que le Docteur a dit.

 

Il secoue ses mains et relève ses manches, prenant une profonde mais tremblante respiration.

 

« Okay, je peux le faire. » Ses yeux bougent entre les trois anges. « Vous ne pouvez pas bouger tant que je peux vous voir... » Il chuchote.

 

Il entend des pas derrière lui, et Liam court devant lui vers la cabine, pendant que Harry se retourne et aperçoit l'Ange Pleureur de plus tôt.

 

Et Harry ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il est soudainement enraciné sur place alors qu'il fixe l'ange. L'ange qui a prit Louis.

 

« Harry, vient ! Ramène ton cul par ici ! » Appelle Liam derrière lui.

 

Harry secoue sa tête, secouant ses pensées. Il recule doucement, en regardant toujours l'ange devant lui.

 

Quand il rejoint finalement Liam proche de la cabine, ils plaquent leur dos à la porte, zyeutant les quatre statues.

 

« Liam... » Respire Harry, ayant soudainement une pensée. « Prend la lettre. »

 

« Quoi ? » S'exclame le garçon, surpris. « Quelle lettre ? »

 

Harry regarde toujours les anges, ne les quittant pas des yeux. « Dans ma poche. Prend-la. »

 

Liam fronce des sourcils mais obéit, plantant sa main dans la poche de Harry.

 

« Et maintenant ? »

 

« Juste... » Harry soupire, ne sachant pas comment le formuler. » « Lis-la plus tard. Quand tout sera fini. Promet-moi. »

 

« Qu- »

 

« Promet-moi ! » Harry demande à nouveau, et il voit Liam hocher du coin de ses yeux.

 

Le garçon plisse des yeux à un ange, qui n'est plus caché derrière ses mains et est à la place en train de pointer d'un doigt leur téléphone.

 

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pointe son doigt v- » Commence Liam, mais il s'arrête aussitôt que la lampe torche de leur téléphone s'éteint avant que la pièce ne s'éclaire de nouveau.

 

« Oh mon Dieu ! » S'exclame Liam, choqué. « Ils éteignent la lumière pour qu'ils peuvent bouger ! »

 

Harry se retourne rapidement pour faire face à la porte, essayant de trouver la serrure, la main bougeant sur la porte.

 

« VITE ! » Cri Liam dans son oreille, fixant l'ange alors que la torche continue de s'allumer et s'éteindre.

 

Harry lutte, pressant fortement la clé. « Je ne trouve pas la serrure ! »

 

Liam regarde entre les anges, les yeux en alertes et frénétiques. « Harry, dépêche-toi ! Ouvre-la ! Ils se rapprochent, allez ! »

 

La lumière vacille encore, et les anges sont plus près.

 

« Putain ! » S'exclame Harry, quand il laisse tomber la clé. Immédiatement, son réflexe est de reculer pour regarder par terre, celui de Liam est de s'agenouiller pour cueillir la clé.

 

Donc il n'ont pas entièrement enregistré quand l'ange, qui pointait leur téléphone plus tôt, a touché Harry avec un doigt.

 

« HARRY ! » Hurle Liam, se tenant au sol avec la clé dans sa main, ses yeux s'écarquillant quand il ne voit plus Harry.

 

« Non ! » Il s'exclame, paniqué.

 

Il tâtonne autour de lui, regardant toujours entre tous les anges alors qu'il arrive finalement à faire coïncider la clé dans la serrure.

 

Il sent la porte bouger, et sans les quitter des yeux, il rentre urgemment à l'intérieur de la cabine, fermant rapidement la porte derrière lui.

 

~

 

Liam laisse sortir un soupir, les yeux toujours grand ouverts comme les dernières quelques secondes.

 

Harry... Harry a été attrapé par l'ange.

 

Ça ne peut pas être en train d'arriver.

 

Il ferme ses yeux pour quelques secondes, prenant de sévères respirations. « Okay, tu peux le faire Liam, tout se passera bien. » Il se dit pour lui-même.

 

Il s'autorise encore quelques secondes pour respirer avant de lentement se retourner, les yeux scannant la... L'immense pièce où il se trouve.

 

A l'extérieur cette étrange cabine de police paraît d'être seulement une cabine, à l'intérieur c'est... Plus grand.

 

La pièce à des lumières partout sur les murs, avec une large, console hexagonale au milieu de la salle, qui est probablement la salle de contrôle.

 

Liam marche vers elle, sans mot.

 

Soudainement, une image apparaît sur la passerelle au-dessus de lui, le surprenant alors qu'il lève le regard.

 

Il ouvre grand la bouche à l'image, non, à l'hologramme.

 

L'hologramme qui se trouve être le Docteur, regardant devant lui lui alors qu'il ouvre la bouche. « C'est le protocole de sécurité sept un deux. Cette capsule du temps a détecté la présence d'un disque de contrôle autorisé, validez un trajet. »

 

« Disque ? » Liam fronce des sourcils, puis il plonge dans son sac pour prendre une boîte de DVD. Il l'ouvre et il est aveuglé par comment le DVD est soudainement en train de briller.

 

« S'il vous plaît. » Continue l'hologramme, « Insérez le disque et préparez vous pour le départ. »

 

Liam baisse le regard vers la console de contrôle, cherchant une fente, en trouvant rapidement une.

 

Il allait insérer le disque quand un soudain mouvement secouant le fait trébucher sur le sol.

 

« Oh super ! » Grogne Liam, essayant de se relever. « Ils essayent d'entrer ! »

 

La cabine est secouée çà et là, alors qu'il lutte à rester debout. Il se cramponne finalement à la console et insert le DVD dans la fente.

 

Puis tout d'un coup, le gros truc au milieu du panel de contrôle se met en route, faisant des bruits étranges.

 

Liam tombe en arrière contre un une quelconque sorte de poteau, mais le poteau se dématérialise juste devant ses yeux. Actuellement, tout l'endroit semble être en train de disparaître.

 

« Oh mon Dieu, non ! » Il jappe.

 

Soudainement, la place entière autour de lui disparaît, et il se retrouve dans la cave à nouveau.

 

La cabine n'est plus là, et il est entouré par les anges avec leurs bras à sa recherche.

 

Liam ferme instantanément les yeux, prêt à accepter sa défaite.

 

Mais rien ne se passe.

 

Il ouvre doucement un œil, puis l'autre...

 

Et il laisse échapper un soupir.

 

Les quatre anges ne bougent pas, même après qu'il ait fermé les yeux. Ils sont juste... Debout là, complètement stoïques.

 

Le Docteur leur a joué un tour, on dirait, parce que les anges se regardent maintenant entre eux, et puis Liam se rappelle des mots du Docteur :

 

_« C'est pourquoi ils cachent leurs yeux, ils évitent de se regarder entre eux. Leur meilleur atout est leur meilleur malédiction. Ils peuvent ne jamais être vu. »_

 

Liam laisse sortir un soupir de soulagement, gloussant à moitié. « Oh mon Dieu... »

 

Il se laisse tomber au sol. « C'est fini. » Il dit dans un murmure. « Ils ne bougeront plus jamais. »

 

~

 

_**PASSÉ** _

 

Harry est dans le noir.

 

Ses yeux sont étroitement fermés, et il sent comme s'il ne peut plus respirer.

 

Il n'est pas sûr qu'il veuille ouvrir ses yeux en fait, parce qu'il ne veut pas faire face à cet horrible ange.

 

Mais alors, il ressent le vent sur son visage, le Soleil sur sa peau, et il entend un oiseau voler et gazouiller. Par eux-mêmes, ses yeux s'ouvrent, et Harry laisse échapper un halètement.

 

Il est... Il est dans un champs de hautes herbes verte, avec des fleurs partout. Il tourne doucement sur lui-même, ses yeux tombant sur des Jumbo Crocus, Salvia et d'autres sortes de fleurs. Il lève les yeux au ciel bleu manquant de nuages, les lèvres séparées d'effroi.

 

Il a soudainement chaud avec son manteau, plus loin de la pluie de Londres.

 

« Oh mon Dieu, Liam ! » S'exclame Liam, écarquillant les yeux.

 

Finalement, la situation le frappe durement.

 

Il est juste... Il a juste été envoyé en arrière dans le temps.

 

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

 

Il a été touché par un ange ! Il s'en rappelle maintenant.

 

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté là, debout dans un champs, ouvrant la bouche comme un poisson.

 

Mais soudainement, le silence de la nature est brisé quand il entend un hennissement. Il tourne sa tête et repère un homme chevauchant un cheval, l'animal tirant une charrette remplie de bois.

 

Harry remarque seulement maintenant un sentier. Il marche lentement vers celui-ci, levant le regard vers l'homme. « Hum, excusez-moi... ? Sir... ? »

 

L'homme tire sur les reines, faisant arrêter le cheval.

 

L'étranger porte un chapeau gris sur sa tête, avec des cheveux blonds tombant sur son visage. Son visage est rouge, comme s'il a été sous le Soleil toute la journée, et il baisse le regard vers Harry avec des yeux bleus amicaux.

 

« J'peux vous aider ? » Demande le garçon, et quand Harry entend son accent Irlandais, il flippe légèrement.

 

Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que l'Ange Pleureur l'a envoyé en Irlande ? Il a prié pour que l'ange qui l'a touché était le même qui a attrapé Louis.

 

Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire...

 

« Bonjour ? » Le garçon penche sa tête, faisant sortir Harry de ses pensées.

 

« Hum, oui, désolé. Où suis-je ? » Je veux dire, » Il se corrige rapidement quand l'homme lève un sourcil, « Est-ce que je suis à... Hull ? » Il demande avec un espoir.

 

« Bien sûr que vous y êtes ! » Le garçon glousse avant de fermer sa bouche, bouche bée alors qu'il observe Harry pendant quelques secondes.

 

Puis il balance ses jambes par-dessus le cheval, le descendant et s'arrêtant devant Harry, qui se recule d'un pas, un peu confus.

 

« Oh doux Jésus... » S'exclame le garçon, regardant Harry de haut en bas, prenant en compte ses habits. « C'est toi ! » Il s'exclame, avec un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage.

 

Harry fronce des sourcils, gloussant un peu. « Je suis désolé, je ne comprend pas- »

 

« Louis m'a dit que tu trouverais un moyen de revenir vers lui ! » Continue le garçon dans un rire, incrédule.

 

La respiration de Harry s'arrête alors qu'il regarde le garçon avec de grand yeux. « Louis !? Louis Tomlinson ? »

 

« Absolument ! » Le gars blond rigole, secouant sa tête. « Je suppose que tu as eu l'infortune de te faire attraper par un Ange Pleureur ? »

 

Harry est complètement perdu. « Comment est-ce que v- »

 

« Peu importe ! » Le garçon secoue sa tête, tendant sa main. « Je suis Niall Horan ! »

 

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillent au prénom, et instantanément, un énorme sourire fait son chemin sur son visage, alors qu'il secoue la main du garçon. Il n'est plus perdu, mais est à présent soulagé.

 

C'est le Niall Horan. L'ami de Louis.

 

Oh mon Dieu.

 

Louis est là. Il l'a fait.

 

« S'il te plaît, amène-moi à Louis ! » Harry lâche, et Niall l'illumine d'un sourire aveuglant fait de dents blanches.

 

Il salut Harry avec son chapeau, puis lui fait geste de grimper dans la charrette.

 

~

 

Après quelques minutes de voyage, ils arrivent finalement devant une petite maison en bois au milieu de nulle part, et Harry reconnaît l'architecture du Moyen-Âge.

 

Il la regarde, fasciné, avec des alentours paisibles et calmes, éloigné de la ville ''moderne''.

 

« La maison est un héritage. » Explique Niall alors qu'il descend du cheval, caressant l'animal. « Tomlinson aime venir ici parfois, quand il est un peu trop submergé... »

 

Harry sent Louis. Il fronce les sourcils, désireux de trouver Louis et de l'enlacer et de lui dire que tout ira bien maintenant qu'ils sont réunis.

 

Il descend hors du chariot, frottant son derrière.

 

« Tu le trouveras dans la petite cour. » Informe Niall, tapotant son cheval.

 

« Merci. » Harry secoue la main de Niall, et contourne rapidement la maison, passant devant un potager, son cœur battant rapidement à l'idée de revoir Louis pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

 

Harry arrive dans la cour arrière, remplie de hautes herbes...

 

Et là, sur le bord d'un mur, Louis assit, écrivant quelque chose dans un carnet.

 

Il n'annonce pas immédiatement sa présence, à la place il prend en vue Louis, admirant sa tenue qui lui va étrangement bien.

 

Il porte un pantalon de golf crème, une veste noire non-rembourrée avec des bretelles blanches. Actuellement, ça rappelle à Harry le temps où Louis portait des bretelles. Il est toujours magnifiquement élégant, avant ses cheveux châtains nichés derrière ses oreilles alors qu'il est concentré sur son carnet.

 

Il ne sait pas quoi dire, mais il trouve rapidement qu'il n'a pas besoin de le faire.

 

Comme s'il avait sentit sa présence, Louis lève lentement le regard de son carnet...

 

Et il est juste silencieux, ses lèvres se séparant et ses yeux s'ouvrant grand.

 

« Harry. » Il respire simplement, avant que Harry ne court vers lui.

 

Le plus vieux se lève immédiatement, rencontrant Harry à mi-chemin alors que leur corps se percutent.

 

La main de Louis va immédiatement à la nuque de Harry, le nez fouinant ses cheveux alors qu'il le sent. Son autre bras s'enroule autour des épaule de Harry, le pressant fortement alors que le bras de Harry enroule Louis. Ils se tiennent pendant quelques minutes, avant de s'éloigner, leurs yeux écarquillaient.

 

Les yeux de Louis voyagent du visage de Harry à son corps, le prenant alors qu'il lâche un gloussement, incrédule.

 

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu es là ! » Il s'exclame, les yeux brillant de larmes, mais un sourire présent sur son visage.

 

« Moi non plus ! » Pouffe Harry, évidemment dans le même état.

 

Il caresse la joue de Louis avec une main, l'observant. Il soupire rêveusement, admirant le visage de Louis.

 

Il y a quelque chose de différent à propos de lui, mais il n'est pas sûr de quoi.

 

« Combien de temps ça fait depuis la dernière fois que tu m'as vu ? » Harry fronce des sourcils.

 

Louis ouvre la bouche, fondant ses yeux vers le bas, réfléchissant à comment répondre avant de lever le regard vers Harry de nouveau, pressant tendrement sa nuque. « Un an. »

 

Harry laisse échapper un petit halètement, atterré.

 

Louis fronce des sourcils en retour. « Et toi ? »

 

« Quelques jours seulement... » Harry secoue sa tête, avant de traîner Louis vers lui, sa bouche rencontrant finalement celle de son homme après tout ce temps.

 

Harry ressent toujours les papillons dans son ventre quand ses lèvres touchent celles de Louis, est toujours essoufflé après quelques secondes, se sent toujours comme s'il recherchait l'air quand leur langue se rencontrent, est toujours étourdi quand il se cramponne à Louis, ses jambes tremblant sous toutes ces émotions qu'il a pour Louis.

 

Dieu, il l'aime tellement.

 

Quand Harry s'écarte pour respirer, son pouce frotte la joue de Louis. « J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. » Il admet avec un ton bas.

 

« Moi aussi. » Confesse Louis, avant de sourire, ce qui plisse ses yeux, brillants. « Mais... Mais tu es ici. Avec moi. »

 

« En 1921 par contre. » Le plus jeune pousse, Louis le suit.

 

« J'ai tellement de choses à te dire. » Informe Harry quand il rassemble ses pensées, mais Louis lui répond seulement en l'embrassant de nouveau.

 

« Peut-être que ça peut attendre un peu. » Il décide finalement, les mots étouffés par la bouche de Louis alors que le plus vieux pouffe.

 

Louis s'écarte quelques secondes plus tard, sa main sur le dos de Harry pour le guider à l'intérieur de la maison. Il ne quitte pas Harry des yeux, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'envole. Il le fixe juste avec une expression affamée, mais les yeux remplis d'amour.

 

A l'intérieur de la maison, ce n'est pas tellement grand, avec seulement deux pièces, toutes avec des cadres en bois.

 

Ils sont actuellement dans ce qui pourrait être un salon et une cuisine, avec une vieille table et quelques meubles et ustensiles.

 

Harry trouve ce contraste bizarre et fascinant. Cet endroit est comme une vieille hutte du Moyen-Âge avec des meubles des années 1920. C'est tellement étrange d'être dans ce genre d'entourage.

 

Les fenêtres sont toutes couvertes avec des volets en bois, et il jette un rapide coup d’œil à l'extérieur pour voir que Niall est partit.

 

Louis les ferme, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre.

 

Il prend la main de Harry et le dirige vers une autre pièce, un seul lit au centre de celle-ci avec un lavabo et un pot.

 

Louis allume la lumière, et Harry n'a pas vraiment le temps d'observer la pièce par ailleurs parce que son dos heurte le matelas, Louis le survolant rapidement.

 

Leurs lèvres se reconnectent rapidement. La main droite de Louis voyage de la joue de Harry à son cou, son torse, ses cuisses. Il agrippe la jambe de Harry et la pivote de sorte à ce que le pied de Harry repose sur le dos de Louis, leur entrejambe se frottant soudainement ensemble, méritant un gémissement de Harry.

 

Ça faisait longtemps depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés, et c'était tellement bon.

 

Ils prennent leur temps avec l'autre, leurs mains touchant toutes les parties de peau, respirant chaque parties du corps. Halètements et grognement remplissent la pièce plusieurs fois, chaque fois que Louis pousse en Harry, les deux garçons ressentent, à présent, vraiment réunis. Peau contre peau, les corps pressés étroitement contre l'autre, se fondant ensemble.

 

« Je suis tellement heureux que tu me sois revenu... » Respire Louis contre la bouche de Harry alors que ses hanches poussent encore, faisant gémir Harry de plaisir.

 

« Moi aussi... » Halète Harry, sa bouche bougeant vers l'oreille de Louis. « Je ne te quitte plus jamais. » Il mord le lobe du garçon, et Louis vient tout de suite à l'intérieur de lui, Harry le suit quand son petit-ami le finit avec sa main.

 

Louis se retire et tombe à côté de lui, un bras s'enveloppant automatiquement autour de la taille de Harry, alors que le bouclé pose sa tête sur le torse de Louis, écoutant sa respiration, le visage en paix alors qu'il essaye de regagner sa respiration.

 

Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry parle d'une voix calme. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on vient juste de faire quelque chose d'illégal. »

 

Quand Louis réalise ce que ça veut dire, il lâche un rire, secouant sa tête. « Ouais... »

 

Harry se redresse, se soutenant sur ses coudes sur le lit, baissant le regard vers Louis. « Tout va être tellement différent pour nous maintenant. »

 

La main de Louis courre à travers les boucles de Harry. « Nous surmonterons tout ça. »

 

Harry hoche lentement de la tête, s'abaissant pour picorer les lèvres du garçon. « Ensemble. »

 

« Ensemble, mon amour. »

 

~

 

_**PRÉSENT** _

 

Trois mois plus tard, Liam est assit derrière le comptoir de son magasin de DVD, lisant à travers les notes avec un soupire.

 

Il est tellement prit par elles qu'il n'entend pas quand Zayn arrive à côté de lui.

 

« Tu ne voudras pas laisser aller, n'est-ce pas ? » Demande le garçon à la peau foncée dans un ton triste.

 

« Tu le ferais ? » Rétorque Liam, ne levant pas les yeux de la transcription.

 

« C'est fini, Li' » Zayn pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

 

Liam secoue sa tête. « Je ne comprend toujours pas. Comment est-ce que le Docteur a su où écrire les mots de la part de Louis sur le mur pour Harry ? »

 

Après l'aventure des Anges Pleureurs, Liam a fait comme lui adit Harry, et a lu la lettre qu'il a dans sa poche.

 

Qui se trouvait être une lettre de son frère Louis, écrite quelques années plus tôt.

 

Dans cette lettre, Louis explique tout à propos des Anges Pleureurs, et que Harry a été envoyé dans le passé par le même ange et s'est donc retrouvé réuni avec lui, bien que la dernière fois qu'il ait vu Harry, c'était un an plus tôt.

 

Tout ce truc de voyage à travers le temps était toujours confus pour Liam, mais avec l'aide de Louis et Harry, et sa propre expérience avec le Docteur et les Anges Pleureurs, il a récolté toutes les informations dans un dossier.

 

Il a juste... Il manque toujours quelques explications. Et il ne veut pas laisser tomber cette affaire, parce que pour lui, ça n'est pas fini.

 

Apprendre le départ de son frère n'a pas été facile pour lui au début. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé, bien sûr, mais ce n'était toujours pas facile. Et pareil pour Harry, qui a été prit de la même façon que Louis.

 

Grâce à leur lettre cependant, Liam s'est absolument assuré d'arranger les choses avec Zayn, qui est au courant de toute la folle situation. Ils vont mieux, et Liam remercie Louis et Harry chaque jour pour leur avertissement et de lui avoir fait réaliser combien il ne veut pas perdre Zayn, son âme-sœur.

 

Toute cette aventure l'a aussi fait réaliser combien une relation peut être solide ; juste comme celle de Louis et Harry l'était. Parce qu'ils ont traversé tellement de choses, et se sont toujours trouvés à la fin... En dépit de tout, ils ont eu leur fin heureuse, et Liam ne pourrait pas être plus heureux pour eux.

 

Ils lui manquent vraiment.

 

Donc ouais, c'est toujours difficile de laisser tomber. Il est déterminé à trouver toutes les réponses, résolu à ne pas laisser tomber Louis et Harry comme ça.

 

« Et... Aussi... » Continu Liam son radotage dans un soupire, ignorant le regard concerné de son petit-ami. « Comment est-ce qu'il a eu la copie de la transcription ? Juste, comment il savait tout ? La liste de DVD de Harry ? »

 

« Écoute... » Zayn soupire, tournant le tabouret de Liam pour lui faire faire face. « Parfois, tu ne comprendras pas certaines choses, et c'est OK ! »

 

Liam fronce des sourcils. « Comment tu peux dire ça ? Non, c'est pas OK. »

 

Zayn n'essaye pas d'en ajouter plus, parce qu'il sait où ça va mener. Ils ont la même discussion à chaque fois.

 

Il soupire encore, frottant son visage. « Je dois aller chercher ma mère et mes sœurs. »

 

Liam sourit, enlaçant son copain. « Vas-y ! On ne peut pas faire attendre les demoiselles Malik. » Il fait un clin d’œil.

 

Les sœurs Malik et leur mère sont invitées à dîner chez Liam et Zayn. Enfin, ce qui était chez Louis et Harry.

 

Zayn secoue sa tête, souriant d'un air satisfait alors qu'il se penche pour embrasser le garçon sur le front. « Je te vois ce soir, bébé ! »

 

« Ouais, à toute. » Liam secoue sa main, et son petit-ami lui souffle un baiser, que Liam prétend attraper.

 

Zayn lui donne un dernier sourire attendri avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

 

Une fois qu'il est tout seul, Liam relit ses papiers, mais après une recherche infructueuse, comme toujours, il ferme le dossier et soupire.

 

Puis, ses yeux atterrissent sur le portable de Harry qui était dans le dossier.

 

Il sourit, déverrouillant le téléphone pour regarder la dernière vidéo enregistrée.

 

Une vidéo de 1921.

 

Harry avait son téléphone avec lui quand l'ange l'a attrapé, bien que l'appareil était inutilisable à l'époque. Mais apparemment il avait assez de batterie pour enregistrer une vidéo et prendre quelques photos.

 

Le visage de Harry apparaît sur l'écran, et Liam appuie sur Play.

 

 _« Hay Li' ! »_ S'exclame Harry, lui donnant un sourire accompagné de sa fossette. _« Tu es en train de regarder une vidéo exclusive venant du vingtième siècle, ce n'est pas formidable ? » Il pouffe, et Liam peut entendre le rire de Louis en dehors de l'écran._

 

_« Louis, dis bonjour à ton frère ! »_

 

La caméra se décale pour montrer Louis, qui donne un sourire à la caméra. _« Hey LI'. Tu me manques ! J'espère que ça va mieux avec Zayn, tu sais que je ne vais pas laisser tomber ça, je le promet ! »_ Il dit avec une voix sévère et des yeux chaleureux, faisant rire Harry et Liam.

 

_« Tu me manque. Prends soin de toi ! Je t'aime, mon frère. »_

 

Et la vidéo se termine.

 

Liam glisse vers la droite pour défiler les photos, regardant pour la centième fois les quelques clichés que Harry a prit avant que son téléphone ne meurt.

 

Il y a des photos de Harry essayant des costumes de l'époque, un terrible chapeau gris sur ses boucles. Une autre montre le dos de Louis, marchant dans un champs. La troisième est un selfie des deux tourtereaux, rayonnant à la caméra. Et la dernière est une photo du coucher de Soleil.

 

Liam soupire, souriant tristement alors que les larmes lui piquent les yeux. Il pose le téléphone, regardant par la fenêtre, les yeux observant la scène dehors, enregistrant seulement à moitié quand un homme familier avec une fille noire descendent d'un taxi.

 

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Il s'exclame, la bouche s'ouvrant grandement alors qu'il tombe presque de son tabouret.

 

Il attrape son dossier sur le comptoir et courre à l'extérieur. « Docteur ! » Il crie dès qu'il est dehors. « DOCTEUR ! »

 

L'homme brun s'arrête sur le trottoir, se tournant pour loucher sur Liam.

 

« Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? » Demande l'homme avec un froncement de sourcil, confus.

 

« Oh mon Dieu ! » S'exclame Liam pour réponse. « C'est vraiment vous ! »

 

L'homme penche la tête, fronçant profondément des sourcils. « Oh ! » Liam réalise. « Vous ne vous rappelez pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

La femme noire avec le Docteur lui donne un coup d'épaule. « Docteur, on doit se dépêcher ! »

 

Le Docteur lève à doigt à elle. « Une seconde. » Puis il s'adresse à Liam. « Désolé, j'ai un peu une vie compliquée. Les choses ne m'arrivent pas toujours dans le bon ordre. Je suis un peu confus parfois, surtout aux mariages. » Il fait une moue. « Je suis une ordure aux mariages, surtout au mien. »

 

Liam glousse, la réalisation le frappant. « Oh mon Dieu. Bien sûr ! » Il expire. « Vous êtes un voyageur du temps ! Ça ne vous ait pas encore arrivé... C'est dans votre future ! »

 

« Oh, j'ai un futur alors ? » Le Docteur sourit. « Bon à savoir. »

 

« Docteur, s'il vous plaît ! » Dit la femme, mais le Docteur l'ignore, tournant son attention sur Liam. « Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas arrivé ? »

 

Liam réfléchit, lèvres séparées. Tout fait sens maintenant. « Oh, mais oui ! » Il réalise maintenant. « C'était moi ! Depuis le début, c'était moi ! » Le Docteur incline encore plus sa tête, attendant. « Vous avez tout eu grâce à moi ! » Il continue, son ton rempli de stupéfaction.

 

« Eu quoi ? » Interroge le Docteur.

 

Liam prend une respiration. « Okay, écoutez, un jour vous allez être coincé en 1969, assurez-vous d'avoir ça avec vous. Vous allez en avoir besoin. »

 

Il lui tend le dossier, et l'homme le prend immédiatement, malgré qu'il fronce toujours des sourcils.

 

La femme, Martha, Liam se rappelle à présent, à l'air de devenir impatiente. Ils sont probablement pressé. « Docteur, on doit y aller maintenant ! » Elle lance un regard d'excuses à Liam, et ce dernier lève ses mains. « Bien sûr, allez-y ! » Il dit. « à un de ces quatre. » Il leur dit avec un sourire sournois.

 

Le Docteur hoche la tête et commence à s'éloigner, avant de se retourner encore une fois, pointant un doigt vers Liam, un large sourire sur son visage. « Quel est votre nom ? »

 

Liam sourit. « Liam. Liam Payne. »

 

« Content de vous rencontrer, Liam Payne. » Rayonne le Docteur.

 

Et puis, l'homme courre avec la femme, quittant Liam au milieu de la rue.

 

Et Liam a à présent toutes les réponses.

 

~

 

Liam ouvre le portail du cimetière avec sa hanche, tenant deux petits bouquets dans chaque main.

 

Il prend le chemin qu'il connaît par cœur maintenant, passant devant quelques tombes familières, avant de finalement arriver aux deux tombes les plus familières.

 

Quand il est devant elles, il place les bouquets dans une bonne position, avant d'enlever les plantes mortes et d'arracher les mauvaises herbes.

 

Quand il est satisfait avec la présentation des deux tombes, il se relève, lisant les noms pour la centième fois.

 

Une tombe montre les mots :

**Louis William Tomlinson**

**1899 - 1995**

 

Et l'autre, à droite de celle de Louis, montre :

**Harry Edward Styles**

**1899 - 1997**

 

Liam laisse échapper un gloussement, parce que Louis a toujours souhaité avoir le même âge que Harry, et il s'est débrouillé pour rendre ce souhait réel.

 

Il doit aussi prendre soin des tombes des autres membres de sa famille pas loin de ces deux-là. Liam n'a jamais connu Jane Tomlinson, ou même Cara, Marc, Tom, Hannah et Evangeline Tomlinson. Il connaît seulement Dinah, mais il les considère tous comme sa famille. Après tout, ils sont sa famille.

 

Les propres descendants de Harry sont enterrés dans un autre cimetière, et Liam prend mentalement note d'aller les visiter aussi. Il remarque quelques nouvelles fleures sur la tombe de Harry, avec comme mots pour l'épitaphe « Mon magnifique fils. » de Anne. Ça n'a pas été facile pour Liam de dire la vérité à tout le monde, mais il le devait, pour Louis et Harry.

 

Louis et Harry, qui malgré tout, ont trouvé leur chemin l'un vers l'autre.

 

Liam sort la précieuse lettre qu'il a eu trois mois plus tôt, quand Harry le lui a donné. Il la relit pour millionième fois, même s'il connaît les mots par cœur.

 

_Cher frère,_

 

_Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi actuellement. Je comprend aussi que ça peut être un peu compliqué, mais tu as toujours été enclin à ce genre de choses surnaturelles. J'ai espoir que maintenant tu sais tout par rapport aux Anges Pleureurs, et que tu as rencontré le Docteur. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le rencontrer, mais Niall m'a fortement parlé de lui. Il a sauvé notre vie après tout, d'avoir eu le dossier et de l'avoir utilisé en 1969 pour nous aider, pour écrire le message sur le mur du manoir. Donc je suppose qu'on le lui doit._

 

_Pendant que tu lis ces mots, moi et Harry seront partis depuis longtemps. Mais actuellement nous vivons bien, et nous sommes vraiment heureux._

 

_Bien que les années 1920 n'étaient pas une bonne époque pour ce que Harry et moi étions, nous avons eu une bonne vie. On l'a fait fonctionner du mieux que nous le pouvions, et j'ai été assez chanceux pour m'être marié à une femme belle et compréhensive, Jane, qui m'a donné de fantastiques enfants. Tu trouveras des photos d'eux, aussi bien que de mes petits-enfants._

 

_Jane savait pour Harry et moi, et je serais toujours reconnaissant de l'avoir trouvée, parce qu'elle ne m'a jamais tourné le dos. Elle a comprit, et quand elle a été forcée dans un mariage, elle a accepté volontiers de se marier à quelqu'un de confiance, attentionné, et nous avons mutuellement accepté de nous marier._

 

_Même si c'était compliqué pour Harry et moi, c'est quelque chose que je savais que je devais faire, parce que Niall m'a informé que ça changerait le future, donc, ton cadeau, si ma petite-fille n'a jamais livré ma lettre à Harry. Depuis que Harry sera décédé, cette lettre est maintenant tienne._

 

_En parlant de Harry, il va bien. Nous sommes de vieux hommes, mais nous avons vécu notre vie au maximum, heureux. Nous avons une maison dans la ville, elle s'était développée avec plus d'habitants quand la richesse du peuple a doublé et que l'économie a grandi. Harry a écrit des poèmes, puis il a commencé a travailler à la Ferens Art Gallery quand elle a ouvert en 1927. Puis il s'est concentré sur la peinture (qui aurait deviné que notre Harold était si talentueux) et nous avons fait fortune avec ses travaux d'art. Si tu veux les voir, tu peux toujours rendre visite à Dinah. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie de te les montrer. Aussi, c'est plus probable qu'elle ait les journaux de Harry. Tu peux les lire. Ils sont à propos de moi et Harry, notre histoire. Elle aura probablement tous les albums de famille aussi, je suis sûr. Juste demande lui, et envoie-lui mon amour._

 

_Puis pour moi, j'ai travaillé dans la construction avant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Mais après l'Université de Hull a été fondée en 1927, je suis devenu professeur là-bas. C'était étrange de tout recommencer, mais nous réussi à le faire._

 

_Harry s'est retrouvé à vouloir un bébé un an après que j'ai commencé à travailler à l'université. Quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas lui donner. Il s'est marié à une adorable femme nommée Odette Simolly, et a eu une fille, Mariah Vivian Styles, qui a son tour a eu trois filles, Reba Wanda Styles, Lucy Tamlin Styles et Annie Chastity Styles, qui, je l'éspère, sont toujours en vie, tout comme Dinah._

 

_Nous étions deux grandes familles heureuses. Je n'ai aucun regret de ma vie._

 

_Pendant que je t'écris ces mots, nous sommes en 1993, l'année où tu es né. Je souhaite avoir pu aller te voir, mais fâcheusement je ne peux pas. Même si j'aurais pu, tu ne te serais pas rappelé de moi._

 

_Mais assez de moi. Je ne vis pas un jour sans penser à toi. J'espère que tu vis une bonne vie, et que tu es heureux. Aussi, j'espère que tu as arrangé les choses avec Zayn, parce que je jure devant Dieu que si tu ne l'as pas fait, je me relèverai de la mort et je m'assurerais que le fasse. Non, mais sérieusement, frère, je veux que tu sois heureux. Pour moi. Avec n'importe qui que tu choisisse._

 

_A ce point, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire de plus excepté que je t'aime, et que je veille sur toi._

 

_Prends soin de toi._

 

_Oh au fait, Harry te dit bonjour. Il espère que tu prends soin de Bruce et de ses dix-sept DVD._

 

_Sincèrement,_

_Ton frère Louis._

 

Liam sourit à la lettre, la replaçant en sûreté dans sa poche avant de baisser le regard à la plaque mémorial qu'il a acheté la dernière fois, qu'il a placé entre les deux tombes.

 

_Quand deux âmes sont censées n'en être qu'une, un mystérieux pouvoir les amèneront ensemble peu importe combien elles sont loin l'une de l'autre._

 

Il laisse échapper un soupire rêveur, les larmes au coin des yeux. Il sourit une dernière fois, lançant quelques pensées à Louis et Harry, n'importe où ils se trouvent maintenant.

 

Au final, ils sont ensemble.

 

Parce que c'était leur destin.

 

**THE END.**

 


End file.
